Shadow Hearts: Alter
by AngelRoseStar15
Summary: With a new malice outbreak. Familiar faces and new allies. After defeating lady, a threat calls Yuri and the old gang back to the battle field. Will they be able to work together and win this fight? (Rearranging previous chapters, New chapters comimg this fall/maybe even sooner) hope you enjoy, R&R (Rewriting Story)
1. Chapter 1

**Im back with an all new story! Like I have promised. This is based off of the game Shadow Hearts 3 From The New World, with some alternate changes. Staring the characters of Shadow Heart Series, anime/manga Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I hope you engoy, first here all new fun facts.**

**Fun Facts: Here is one of the bio info of the characters, starting with the bakugan characters.**

**Dan Kuso: Age Twenty...**

**Is the type that gets frustrated easily. When he wants something he is very ambitions to achieve his goal. Acts, rash and impulsive, which always gets him into trouble. He is now dating his childhood friend Runo Misaki. On Earth he is the number one brawler, along with his friends. During when bakugan came out it was Dan and Shun that created the game. Now on Neo Earth, Dan was just a regular high school student.**

**That soon change when he met Sharleen Von Del. A vampire princess from the far east forest. At that point recent events happen. Like his friend and fellow brawler, Mira clay being rape. And the death of the first friend they made upon arriving at Neo Earth. Tony Williams. Since high school is now over Dan spent his time training to become stronger. Six years have passed and he study at Bayview College in Law and Criminal Justice.**

* * *

Chapter One: From The New World

_"I lost my memory that day. Along with my family. When I woke up in the hospital, the doctor told me we been involved in an accident. My father and sister died, trapped in a blaze of burning crimson. If tried to remember anything else, its terrifying."_

(Shadow Hearts 3 theme song starts. Not the one from the intro at starter, but the one when you start a 'new game' the opening)

Up on top of a large building in New York City. A young woman and her companion stood. So high you can see all of the city buildings. Searching around the area, a flash of light was seen from a building below her feet. Wide eyed and a small smile. She found what she was looking for. Untying her shirt from the back. Turning her body to face the older man. Feeling something well up in her. With her eyes closed, leaning back she falls. Falling her clothes starts to come off her. Opening her eyes, dark purple orbs. Her body glows as she is engulfed in the purple light. The only thing that you can see is her back tattoo. She was transforming. From her back, wings came out. Feathers fall from her wings. The glow gone, her new form appears.

Drooping straight down the ceiling window. She met eyes with a young man. Mesmerize by her beauty. A human like bird, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. On this day, we'll be the start of a new adventure.

Hours Earlier Neo Earth 8:00am

Walking in the forest. The morning sun blocking for shade. A young woman and her bodyguard set out for the vampire kingdom. Hearing a loud horn of a boat passing by them. The girl had a bright idea. Instead of walking... Why not go for a boat ride. Running to catch up to the boat her bodyguard had a hard time catching up. Seeing a ledge, she jump off and landed swiftly on the boat. With her bodyguard right behind her. "Ms. Julie, please tell me before rushing off like that."

"(short giggle) Sorry Natan. I just didn't felt like walking you know. This is much faster." Julie exclaim excitedly.

"Oh look at that a stole way. Here I thought I was going to have peace and quite." In back of Julie standing by the platform rail. A woman with long light blue hair. Wearing short jean shorts, a white t-shirt, and red converse. Julie hasn't seen her since high school graduation.

"I... Cant believe it... Is it really you? RUNO!" Teary eyed Julie squealed as she launch herself on Runo.

"Get off you moron." Trying to push her off.

"What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be running the café?"

"Havent you forgot... I went to college with Hanako at her home town." Runo explained finally got Julie to release her grip.

"Yeah your right sorry. So how have you been? I haven't seen anyone in so long."

"Good, I visit time to time. Enough about that... What are you wearing?" Pointing at Julie clothes. Wearing short beige shorts, a see through white tank top showing her black bra. With black Reebok sneakers. "Your showing way too much."

"(giggle) Yeah... The thing is I had this cute dress on. But it got dirty and rip. And this was the only thing in my bag." Twirling around like she's happy to show her creation.

"Your bra is showing! And your proud of it! Here put this on." Giving Julie her jean jacket from her bag.

"Thanks, how long before we reach the port?" Putting on the jacket.

"Not long, at this rate well be at Villa port off the shore from central city in no time."

**xXx**

Elsewhere in New York City 12:00pm

Normal POV:

Walking home to his apartment, in the same building as the detective agency. As he open the door to his apartment, he was met with an older man. "Hey! Where ya been?"

"Huah..." Surprised to see him

"Theres work to do master. You've got a customer waiting."

"Yeah? A customer? Really?" Moving to the side to see. Sitting up from the couch. The client was a short hunch back man wearing a purple suit. He bowed at the young man to show acknowledgement. He put on a kind face.

"Welcome to Garland's Detective Agency. I'm the boss, Johnny Garland" The young man introduce.

"Yes how do you do. My name is Gilbert and im a teaching professor from a well know university in Boston." They shook hands.

"Sit down."

"I was told by a reliable source. That this is the place to come if your happen to find someone." Gilbert said

"Your looking for someone?" Johnny asked.

"Yes. This man (shows a picture). I've heard rumors, Theres someone that looks very much like him has been seen around Manhattan recently. Marlow Brown. He's a man facing charges on at least eight counts of attempted murder. Disorderly conduct, ect, ect. He was released on parole, three days ago. And right off the bat, escaped. Without paying any bail money. " Gilbert explained.

"My god. He sounds like trouble."

"I don't get it. What do you want a guy like that for anyway? Huh?" Lenny Interrupted.

"Hmm. (Small laugh)... Lets just say. We have a business relationship. He got out on bail as you know. But I'm his bomb garbed tour. You see, if I don't find him and fast. I'm going to be stuck coming up with every cent of his bail money." Before Lenny can say something. Johnny cut in.

"I got it. I'll help you. You'll see, he's as good as in your hands."

**xXx**

Taking his leave. Mr. Gilbert bowed to them as he left out the door. Johnny waving goodbye to him, Lenny feeling skeptical of the situation. "Are you sure? Excepting such a dangerous case like that?"

"What are you talking about?" Turing to Lenny.

"We just got our first real case ya know. Until now all have our jobs been things like, sweeping factory chimneys and searching for runaway cats. Nothing interesting at all." Taking a seat on the couch.

"Master. Think about it. Don't you think, its time to quit this. It's already been a year since you left the house and open the agency. Hows your father business gonna succeed without you to run it?"

"Not that again. I told you I don't want to work there anymore. If you miss it so much... Why don't you go back by yourself."

"What are you saying!?" Raised his voice a bit.

"On that day. I swore I would serve you for the rest of my life. You and I are one heart, one body. I can't image working anywhere without you my master." Lenny stood tall and proud.

"... Okay whatever. Anyway for starters im going to ask some questions. Take care of things while im gone."

"Hey! Wait a minute. At least let me... Come with you." Tried to stop Johnny. Too late he was out the door.

"I sure hope young master going to be alright out there On his own."

**xXx**

_I'm Johnny Garland, and im 16. I'm a private detective living in New York City. And like Lenny was saying, the truth is my father died three years ago, and I was suppose to take over running his company. But living on an inheritance doesn't really do it for me, so I opened my own office. There are other reasons why im a detective. That accident didn't just take my family... It also took part of my memories. There is something important I had to remember. Something significant... Something that really means something to me! _

_I thought that if I started working as a detective... It might help me someday to remember. I haven't told this to anybody... Not a soul... Even Lenny. _

**xXx**

Neo Earth 12:45pm

Arriving at the vampire kingdom palace. Ringing the doorbell, a maid answered. "Yes may I help you?"

"Yes, were friends of Sharleen. I'm Runo, this is Julie and our friend."

"Ah yes. Ms. Sharleen has awaited for your arrival. Please follow me." They did as instructed.

Sharleen inside the study room. Seeing The others with her brought so much joy to Julie. "Hey guys! I missed you so much!" Launching herself again, this time in Dan's arms.

"Hey! Off my man Julie!" Runo getting red in the face.

"Aw. Don't be jealous Runo." Julie pouted.

Runo was now getting frustrated. Laughing at Runo face. She looked at Mira and Ace to see something bundle in blankets. "What is that?" Julie questioned.

"Your acting like you never seen a baby before." Mira laughed.

"Huh! Since when... Did you?" Confused, Julie at a lost for words.

"Last Month. Julie meet Ace Jr." Showing Julie the baby sleeping face.

Julie eyes tear up, "Im... So... Happy for you... Congrats guys." Tears poured out.

"Thanks. So who's the big guy behind you?" Ace asked his eyes on Julie guard.

"Oh... This is Natan. Remember, he was with Shinia when we met at our school."

"Your right. Nice to meet you again." He nodded showing he heard Runo.

"Natan doesn't say much." Julie giggled. Looking around the group, she was hoping to see a certain blonde.

"Billy will be here in a couple of days." Sharleen said with a sly smile.

Blushing, asked if she can rest upstairs in one of the guest rooms. Having one of Sharleen servants to escort her. Julie said goodnight as she and Natan walk upstairs. Alone in the guest room, Julie begins to unpack. "When are we heading back?" Natan asked Julie.

"When it gets dark. I just wanted to see them before we head out again. Were on a mission and I didn't want to worry them." Taking out a pair of tribal clothes.

"So you decided to show your face."

"Yes, I suggest you rest up Natan. Its going to be a long night for us."

**xXx**

Neo Earth 6:00pm

Julie POV:

Using the device Marucho gave me. I used it putting in the coordinates opening a portal to Earth. A certain destination. I didn't want to worry everyone, but this is something I had to do. I didn't want to put my friends in danger. Hopefully when all this is done. She can finally find peace. It's strange how I was just an ordinary girl. Than they came into my life.

Wrote a note for them to find. Me and Natan went through the portal. Heading to America, New York City.

**xXx**

Elsewhere New York City, Chelsea 6:00pm

Normal POV:

Coming out from the theater, he didn't realize how late it was. He was able to unlock the door leading to where Marlow apartment was. Opening his door, the music playing loud. Hearing the door, pulling back the curtain Marlow shows his face"Who's there?"

"Uh... excuse me. I mean how are you. I run a detective agency around here. Johnny Garland, is what they call me." Johnny introduce.

"Johnny Graland? HAHAHAHA! Gimme a break." Seeing that he isn't taken serious. He walks closer to the only light in the room. Marlow does the same.

Getting a good look at his face. Marlow was terrified. Like he seen a ghost. "Wha? My god! Your Johnny...? Wait, stop right there." Putting up his hands in defense. "Don't come any closer!" On his guard.

"What are you acting all scared about?" Marlow moving away as Johnny kept talking to him, "It's not like im going to report you or anything." Trying to get a good distance away from Johnny.

His back against a wall. He stared to get a funny feeling. Shouting in pain, a portal coming from his body open.

"Wow... Whats going on?" Johnny starting to feel nervous. A monster appeared as in front of Johnny. Stepping back he trips falling on his back. The monster notice him moving towards the young man. Afraid for his life, Johnny knew this was the end. He should have listen to Lenny. Lady luck was on his side.

Coming through the ceiling window. A human like bird with silver beautiful wings. She looks almost like a goddess. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Stood before him. Noticing the boy, the winged goddess attacks the monster that stood before them. He couldn't believe it. He is witnessing a fight between an angel and demon.

The fight last a couple of seconds, until she beat him. The monster was gone and so was the portal. Disappearing in a red light. Not taking his eyes off her, he saw the winged creator transform into a human. Facing the young man, he was at a shock for words. Staring at each other, his eyes felt heavy.

Collapsed in front of her, she looks at him with wonder. As a red light engulfed him. She was shocked to see this happen. _What the hell!? Who is this kid?_

8:00pm Brooklyn

In the outskirts of Brooklyn, police forces searches for an escaped criminal. Underneath the Brooklyn bridge. Wounded hiding out behind a crate. Getting up to escape the area, difficult as it was. He moved only a few steps. Before he landed on his knees, clenching his stomach. Seeing a shadow in front of him, lifting his head. He sees a woman in weird clothing. Walking past him towards the cops. He tried to stop her, but the pain held him back. "Wait...!"

"Damn..." He was in trouble. She was going to rat him out. Screaming wasn't something he expected. Taking a peek he saw that the woman was attacking the police. With some strange power. Of course he was shocked, he didn't expect to see what he saw. Her attention on the criminal now. He needed to get away, before he ends up like those cops. Dead.

Collapse again. As he looked back, she was inches away from him. Bringing her hands towards him, for the first time. He was afraid. Grasp his face, the woman leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes became wide, as something was pouring into his body. When her lips left his, he felt something inside. Overviewing his body, his wound is gone. No pain.

He looked at the woman and wonder. _Who is she?_

**xXx**

Morning New York City

Waking up, Johnny looks around to see he's back home. Looking over the railing he saw Lenny talking to two people. Going down the stairs he wonder what was going on."Huh?"

Greeted by a young woman. "Morning. Who'd you sleep?"

"Hey, wait. How did I get back here? Lemme see... I remember suddenly being attacked. Attacked by some weird... Some sort of monster. But after that... I...?"

"Master, I know exactly what happened. The truth is these two kind souls saved your life! They were kind enough to bring you back here while you were still unconscious."

"Uh, I was just ah being a little careless I think. Hey wait a minute!" Blush from embarrassment.

"What were you doing their yesterday? Your connected to that beast in some way right? Lets see... Uh that's it! You changed your shape didn't you?"

"Calm down... Your asking way too many questions. Besides... Don't forget you were there too for some reason."

"I happen to be a detective you know." Going up to her face.

"Hmm... (He moves back when she leaned forward) Listen... Have you heard of malice before?" The woman asked.

"Malice?" Johnny question in confusion to the name. Lenny had a bad feeling were this was going

"Yeah, malice. A red light made of humanity's hate and anger. It was more than ten years ago. Somebody broke the seal and unleashed one thousand years of pent up malice on our world. The malice... It spread like wildfire all over the planet. Plunging humans everywhere into complete madness. Sometimes, the malice opens a 'window' allowing beast to come in."

"Window?" Johnny questioned again.

"Didn't you see the window? It looked like a giant sea green whirlwind. That's why we call that a window." Johnny remember the beast coming out.

"Our work is to hunt down those evil beast. The ones that comes through. The power you saw, yesterday. That's what I use for the hunt." Her hands on her hip.

"So you're exterminating monsters huh?... Hmm... ARGH!" Everyone jumped at the sudden scream.

"Ah! Master, please! Don't scream like that again." Lenny pleaded.

"But what are we going to do Lenny!? The guy professor Gilbert asked us to find for him was eaten by a monster." Johnny in a panic.

"Uh... Uh... I see what you mean. Well than, I guess we have no choice but to say were sorry."

"... Maybe. But eaten by a monster? He wont believe me."

"You know if you like... We could go along with you."

"Yeah?"

"We can explain things. A lot better than you. Besides, you don't want any problems. What if little master faints again, huh?" She flicks him on his forehead.

"Hey... im not a little kid!" Adding base to his voice.

Holding out her hand, "Julie Makimoto... And this is..." Waiting for the man behind her to introduce himself.

"I am Natan. It is my honor."

Johnny couldn't help but stare at Julie perky nice round chest. "Uh... Hi... Hmm" Stares up to look at her.

She gives him a bright smile, he couldn't believe he was staring at her breast. Blushing a bit, _Shes really beautiful... _"Uh, the name is Johnny. How are ya?

(Tenchi Muyo Talent For Love English version is the ending theme song)

* * *

**First chapter is done. Let me explain a couple of things.**

**1) Like I said before this is a Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Shadow Hearts Fanfiction!**

**2) The reason its not a crossover, is because its based on the Shadow Hearts 3 game.**

**3) Don't be disappointed. Yes I gave the roll of when Shinia appears to someone else from bakugan. There is a reason for that.**

**4) Yes Shinia is going to be in this story.**

**5) If you don't know who Bakugan Battle Brawlers is, I suggest you look them up.**

**6) This is a sequel of my last story, Before &amp; After HS. There is a connection with my story and Shadow hearts. Only way for you to know is if you read my last story.**

**7) All Shadow Hearts characters will be in this story.**

**8) Will I have OC, yes I will.**

**9) I have the game, so all of the quotes is from the game if you played it.**

**10) I have nothing else to say. Any questions I will gladly answer. I hoped you enjoy the first chapter. The story isn't over yet! See you next week!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts Series or Bakugan Battle Brawlers**

**Please Review, I want your input of the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter is done! I hope you guys liked it... There is more to come. I kind of messed up the dates a bit... I hope I didn't do that in my previous story (-_-)... The time line is three years later, after the ending of my first story. The time period date is 2016!... With that out of the way. Here is another fun fact...**

**Fun Fact: I'm doing the characters of Bakugan Battle Brawlers first...**

**Julie Makimoto: Age Twenty.**

**She may come off a bit scattered brain. She is bubbly, friendly and outgoing... Or in some term, extroverted. Julie is always there when you need her, willing to give a helping hand. With helpful advice when someone needs it. Before high school graduation she was met with her mother younger sister Shinia and her aunt protector Natan. To show her family roots and in need of assistance. Also the fact her parents wanted her to know self defense. Her aunt gave her the power to control spirits in her place. Since she is not able to wield them anymore. In Shinia place, she will be hunting down 'malice creatures'. Julie is wearing her aunts old clothes.**

**She still haves all her personality traits, in some ways she is a little different. For example, she is now a little more serious. Acting more grown up, mature. Julie is dating her childhood friend, Billy Gilbert. Her weapon is double axes and has the power to fusion into spirits. She is traveling with Natan to fill in for her aunt Shinia. **

* * *

(Shadow Hearts New World opening theme)

Chapter Two: Beginning Of A New Chapter

Two Days After Meeting, Boston Arkham University

Normal POV:

After asking around numerous people, we was finally able to find Gilberts were bouts. Assuming which is the bottom underneath the school. Monsters were trap inside cages. They found it suspicious, thought that maybe Gilbert will know the answer to it. What they didn't know, a man was inside he lock door they were finding the key for.

"So many hideous creatures... That professor Gilbert... He presents such a danger to the States! Oh well... I guess its time for Ol' Frank to clean all this up." Pulling the lever next to the cage holding the monsters. As he pulled it down, making a lifting noise. Shaking the room a bit. Hearing foot steps, Frank panic.

"Whoa! Somebody's coming! Oh No!" Searching around the room, "I've got to hide... Oh!" Finding a cover on the floor. Lifting it up to hide his body, he stands still. Coming in the door Johnny and the others was witnessing an odd sight.

"Hey look! Think we should help him out?" Johnny asked.

Julie was confused on what to do. "I haven't the foggiest idea..."

"That's a big help..." Johnny said. The monsters notice them and went for an attack. The two other monsters with him follow pursuit. Not wasting time, they each took a monster. Each killing their target the man behind the cover came out. "Wow! You killed them! And so fast... Fantastic!" Ecstatic to see.

"What are you talking about? Are you all right?" Johnny questioned the man.

"No problem... Frank simply hid using the 'Art of Hiding'." Frank walking up to them.

"That way, the creatures didn't even notice Frank." Wink at Johnny.

"Oh yeah, right... They were beating you to a pulp, you know!" Johnny pointed out to him.

"You're outta your mind. And whats the 'Art of Hiding'?" Looking at him.

"Hmm... Well... It you really want to know, then I guess Frank will have to tell you a little story..." He said, both Johnny and Julie looked at each other. _Does he really have too? _They both thought.

"A story of long ago... And it goes like this. Once upon a time... Ol' Frank was flying in a light plane... Brought for him by his daddy. But tragically, there was a horrible accident! And poor Ol' Frank crashed into the South American jungle. After wondering lost for a whole week... Just about the time Frank thought it was... 'The End', Frank discovered a secluded village in the middle of the jungle. The village was called... Brazeel! The Ninja Hideaway! It was an ancient ninja village... built three hundred years before... by ninja descendants from japan." Frank finished.

_How come Shun hasn't told us about this place? He is a ninja and all... _Julie thought.

"Now, hold on!" Johnny said holding his hand in 'stop' motion. "No way any of this could be true!"

"Meanwhile... Frank went about studying the ninja spirit... And learned of their great art. Frank sore he would use these arts to protect the freedom of the STATES! Ta-da!" Using the cover from the floor. Swift motion he changed clothes in a flash. _Oh my god...! _Julie stared with wide eyes.

"Frank learned professor Gilbert was working on some questionable research. So Ol' Frank decided to come here alone to investigate. But lookie here! Can it be possible!? Did Ol' Frank just meet some other people with the same idea? Boy!" Frank grab Johnny shoulders.

_This can't be real... That outfit... Shun will have a fit if he saw this! _Julie kept staring at Frank get-up.

"I'd like you to call me Ffff-rank! If you don't mind. Say... Lets all look for Gilbert together!" Frank suggested.

"Huh? What!?" Johnny trying to process whats happening. "C-chill out okay! Quit assuming things!" Having Frank release him.

"First, there's a key. We have to find it, otherwise we can't get into Gilberts room. Hey will see ya. Kay?" Johnny brushing off Frank.

"A key you say?" HAHAHAHA! Now, you just leave it to Ol' Frank! A simple thing like a locked door is no match for Frank's... (Spins around one time) Ninja Arts!" Makes a hand sign. _This guy is a riot... _Julie laughing on the inside.

"Uhh... Man... See...That's not what I meant." Johnny turns to his companions for assistance.

"Arent you lucky. Making a new friend..." Julie smirked at him.

"We're wasting time. Let us go." Natan and Julie walks away.

"Okay boy!" Pats Johnny on the back. "Lets get this show on the road!" Frank follows after Natan and Julie.

"Perfect... With friends like that..." Johnny was the last to leave the room. Heading to Gilberts locked room.

**xXx**

"There it is! The door boy previously mentioned, huh?" Arriving at the locked door. "Okay folks... I strongly suggest that you all stand back." They did as Frank asked. Making a big show out of it, the key popped out from his armor.

_You've got to be kidding me... That's it!?_ Johnny thought.

_I don't know why... I was expecting that reaction... Such a flashy ninja. _Julie smirked.

Unlocking the door, "There! Behold ninjitsu's 'Art of Unlock'. So that is over. Shall we go?"

"You know, for a second I thought it was gonna be cool. Shows ya how lame I am..." Walking inside the room.

**xXx**

Going through a second door leading to Gilbert office. They was prepared for any outcome. Opening the door, Johnny was the first to see Gilbert sitting at his desk. "Professor Gilbert! Is everything okay?" Johnny asked him.

"Aah. Its you... I appreciate you going to all this trouble." Staring at the young detective. He see's the young man brought friends with him.

"No problem. But, all of those monsters down below... Whats with that?" Johnny asked Gilbert.

"Oh, those things? Well, you see... I guess I got a bit carried away and created too many of them..." Julie and Johnny had shocked expressions. _I don't like how this is going..._Julie gripping the handles of her weapons.

"But its okay. I've started keeping them in cages." Gilbert smiled at them.

"I can't believe it... You created them!?" Johnny yelled.

Frank step up, "So then... The rumor is true, just like Ol' Frank suspected. You made those awful creatures. YOU DID IT!" Pointing an accusing finger at Gilbert.

"Gilbert! Exactly what do you think you're up to?" Frank asked.

Ignoring Frank question, he looked at Johnny. " By the way Johnny... About that investigation I hired you for..." Waiting for an answer.

"Marlow... Marlow was eaten by a monster... Did you have a hand in that too!?"

"No, that had nothing to do with me. But I suspected it would turn out the way it did... And thanks to you... My suspicion has turned out to be well founded. But there still one little thing..." Julie comes a little closer to Johnny.

"A final missing piece to the whole puzzle..." Getting off his chair.

"And sadly... As long as I don't have it, as long as it eludes my grasp... Then my creative abilities are severely limited!" Pointing in there direction, they position themselves for a fight. Gilbert starts to do something weird with his index finger. A machine behind them starts to glow. Opening a window right behind Johnny. Turning around, Johnny see's the monster about to strike him. When his knife glowed a red light, the light hitting the monster. Killing it.

Julie looked at the knife very strangely. _That light... Johnny, is controlling malice? _

Gilbert laughs, bring them back to the task at hand. "It's completely astounding! Awesome... But it's still weak when compared to her power."

"Her power?" Julie asked alarmed.

"If you know something, then tell me now!" Julie demanded.

"I'm afraid I know nothing positive, yet... Say, would you mind cleaning up around here? Im afraid ive got some pressing business to attend to." He walks out the door.

"Come back!" Julie goes after Gilbert. Johnny right behind her when both Natan and Frank called out to them.

"Princess!"

"Boy!"

From the window, a much stronger monster steps out.

**xXx**

Elsewhere Same Time Neo Earth, 12:00pm

Runo was beyond furious, "I can't believe Julie! Packs her stuff and leaves! Doesn't even tell us. Only left a measly note." Runo rips the note. Breakfast past and Julie didn't show up. Figure she might be asleep, so didn't pay any mind. Worried when it was lunch time, Runo went to check on her. Finding all her stuff gone and a letter on her pillow.

"When I find that bubbly idiot... I'm gonna kill her!" Runo stated cracking her knockles.

"Calm down. No big deal... It sounds like it was unexpected. You know Julie would have told us in person. Must have been urgent." Dan said.

"You seem... Calm? What happened to the Dan we all know?" Mira joked.

"Still here... Why sweat about this. I heard Julie can take care of herself... From what Runo told me."

"I guess..." Runo cooling down. "She said her aunt taught her some moves... Never showed me..."

"Why so upset. If she can handle herself... And left without telling us. Like Dan said... It was urgent. If im agreeing with Dan, than it must be right." Sharleen smiled.

Coming into the room, a friend of theres walk in. Giving them an invitation to come with him. To America, New York City.

**xXx**

Earth, Boston 12:58pm

Normal POV:

The battle was over. The red light from Johnny knife vanished. He looked at it in wonder. Trying to make it glow again, waving it around. Julie stares at the door Gilbert left from in anger. _Damn that short ugly little bastard! When I catch him again, I will get answers. _She than turns and look at Johnny. _There is something strange about that boy... Just who are you, Johnny Garland? _

Back in New York 3:00pm

Making it back home, the gang waits for Lenny. Coming through the door Johnny walks up to him. "Hey Lenny! Find anything out?"

"No im sorry. Not only has he vanished, but apparently Gilbert wasn't even his real name. No personal information. No leads." Lenny looked down in shame.

"I see... That's just great. Now what are we going to do?"

"Franks master might know a thing or two!" Frank interrupted there thinking.

"Franks master? Is your master all there?" Johnny ask hoping, not another Frank.

"Of course. No doubt about it. But master is traveling around America... So frank has no idea where master is."

"What, so we have to go out looking!?"

"No problem, that's what I have subordinates for. They're out looking for her already." Frank smiled.

"Master is a very unique individual, so they'll surely find her soon!" Frank assured the others.

"You've got subordinates?" Johnny not believing it.

"OH, did Frank leat that slip!? Anything further is top secret."

Julie spoke, after being silent for so long. "If we've got time, there's somewhere I'd like to go id it's all right?"

"Princess... You can't mean..." Natan looked at her.

"That's fine with me, but where is it you wanna go?"

"The Grand Canyon. Lets see... From here... It'll take us about three weeks to arrive. I think..." Julie had to think about it.

"Okay... Than I guess we have to rest up before the trip."

"Master, before you go. A business partner of your father will be arriving here tomorrow. I forgot to mention."

"Great... Thanks for telling me anyway. Guess well be staying awhile." Johnny told the others.

**xXx**

The Next Day 1:00pm

Coming through the door. Was a young man who Julie knew, very well. From a wealthy family and one of her old childhood friends. Choji Marukura, Marucho for short. A young genius of his time, at the age of seventeen. Marucho parents our business people owning their own corporations. His father in merchandise and mother is fashion jewelry lines. Marucho is now learning to take over his father business. He was the one that gave Julie her watch to go through different dimensions.

Now here he is wearing his Armani navy blue suit. Visiting Garland detective agency, and staring at Julie.

Johnny glared at him, feeling a little jealous.

He remembers him from seeing him with his father. Since his father was a business man, he had many affiliations with the Marukura company. Since Johnny father and Marucho father became best friends over the years. So he wonder why... Why did his son came here? He hoped he wouldn't try and bring him back to take over the company.

"Welcome, Mr. Marukura." Lenny bowed.

"Marucho will be just fine, Lenny. And thank you. It's good to see you after so long. You as well Johnny. You've grown quite a bit."

"What do you mean!? I'm way taller than you!" Johnny pointing the finger.

"Haha! True you got me... So how have you been Julie?" Noticing Julie sneaking away.

"Oh, hey Marucho... I haven't seen you there... You look rather nice by the way!... Anyway I have to be going..." Waving her hands viciously, trying to get away.

"Thank you... Don't go yet. Stay, you must be friends with Johnny if you left. The guys are really worried about you."

"..." Julie was silent.

"Wait... You guys know each other?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, me and Marucho go way back." Julie smiled.

"I see..." Johnny felt a pang in his heart.

"WOW! What a small world after all! Eh, boy!?" Frank hit Johnny back. Marucho gave Julie a questioning look. Julie just smiled, giving a look that read, 'Don't ask'.

At the agency, Marucho explained why he came there. He was a big help. Turns out that strange events are happening around the world. Marucho figure he might know something about it. Since he is a detective. "Actually... I'm kind of involve in it." He told Marucho.

Johnny told Marucho everything he knows so far. From Marlow Brown death and professor Gilbert being the main cause. "I see. I don't know much about it. Just rumors... You see... Japan is in real trouble. A breakout of monsters are appearing out of the blue... Its starting to worry the citizens. For right now, the government isn't really considering it a big issue. But im not so sure..." Marucho explained.

"When did this all start?" Julie asked.

"Two months ago... The monsters are gone. But the citizens are worried that they might appear again. I figure since the rumors about a monster being scene in America. I thought maybe you know about it Johnny. Turns out you do." Marucho smiled.

"Yeah I do... But why me? Why come to me?"

"I don't know... I just knew..." Marucho telling the truth. Turning his attention to Julie. "How are you involve in any of this?"

Julie told them everything she knows. Why she came to America. The same line she told Johnny. Marucho wasn't to happy about his friend being near danger. Determination was in her eyes. He knew he couldn't stop her. Before he took his leave, Marucho handed Julie a letter from her friends. She teared up a bit before hugging him. Taking his leave, Julie asked Marucho for a lift to the Grand Canyon.

Going to his family home in New York. Having his own private aircraft, his butler Kato. Escorting them to the Grand Canyon. On the way there Julie reads the letter one more time. Having the courage to do anything.

_You big knuckle head! Don't ever scare us like that again! You had us all worry! Wherever you are, I sure hope you complete what it was you left for in a hurry. Next time don't be afraid to tell us okay... By next time I mean never do it again! You cant worry us like this no more. We just want you to know... That... You better make it home. Unharm and well. _

_Just know that we love you, supporting you all the way Julie. No matter where you are. Just know that were by your side, giving that extra boost. _

_Sign_

_The Bakugan Battle Brawlers_

* * *

**Here is a sneak peek of the next chapter;**

**Walking past a dark alley, a set of eyes coming from the shadows. Following the young woman. Felt being followed she quickens the pace. Tripping, landing hard on the ground. She saw that three guys were behind her, with lustful eyes. Talking amongst themselves, coming up with a way to escape, cornered on each side. One of the guys pinned her to the ground holding both her wrist. About to unbutton her shirt, he heard grunting noises behind him. **

**Turning around, both his men were flat on there backs. Standing tall, was a single man. Not liking the smug look on the man face, he got up to take him down. Pulling out a knife. **

**Landing one solid kick to the guy face. Extanding his hand to offer the young woman. He smirks down at her. "I don't know how you survived? This long, without me."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers or Shadow Hearts**


	3. Chapter 3

**I put up opening and ending songs up for fun. Makes it feel like an actual tv show, HEHEHE! As of this chapter, the bakugan characters will not be on... well except for Julie. I need her to be on this story, which you will know this chapter. With that out of the way here is another fun facts!**

**Fun Facts: Character Bio, info got from WIKI**

**Johnny Garland: Johnny is good natured and very trusting. He gets very frustrated that no one in New York takes his detective agency very seriously, and is very quick to prove himself. He is sixteen years old, and due to a family accident, he lost both his sister and father. Johnny barely remembers anything from what happened. Son of a wealthy man, and is protected by his butler Lenny. Who has taken care of him since Johnny took him off the streets. Age 16**

* * *

Chapter Three: Earth Spirit

Zurich, Europe 10:00pm

Normal POV:

Walking past a dark alley, a set of eyes coming from the shadows. Following a young woman. Felt being followed she quickens the pace. Tripping, landing hard on the ground. She saw that three guys were behind her, with lustful eyes. Talking among themselves, coming up with a way to escape, cornered on each side. One of the guys pinned her to the ground holding both her wrist. About to unbutton her shirt, he heard grunting noises behind him.

Turning around, both his men were flat on their backs. Standing tall, was a single man. Not liking the smug look on the man face, he got up to take him down. Pulling out a knife.

Landing one solid kick to the guy face. Extending his hand to offer the young woman. He smirks down at her. "I don't know how you survived? This long, without me."

Pouting, with his help she was able to stand on her feet. "You don't have to tease me. It's not my fault, they followed me..." The young woman blushed.

"Oh, come on baby. Don't be so upset." Embracing her. "I can't blame them, after all. You are very enticing... My little vixen." Nibbles on her earlobe.

She lets out a soft moan, "Please... Yuri... Now's not the time..." Pants out.

"Your right... Will finish this when we get home." Carry's her bridal style, walks the rest of the way home.

**xXx**

12:00am

Yuri POV:

The sound of the dripping water from the shower. Bringing Yuri thoughts to a time when he never felt so alive.

Before he met the others at the warehouse. He felt so empty, missing's a very important piece in his life. And he was. The love of his life Alice Elliot. It was true what she said, about having memories back, it wont effect who we are. It didn't. I'm still the same old me, nothing has change. The same for Alice.

The only thing has change is the period of time. Different set of flow on our little timeline. After having our memories back, we are closer than ever with everyone. Even three years later.

Alice was only eighteen when we met. Even if I had memories of her, back in the day. I wanted to get to know her again. A fresh start. I'm glad I did. I never been more in love with her as I am now... Man I hate she makes me feel like this. I sound like a girl.

Getting out the shower, putting on fresh pair of boxers. Walking towards our balcony, feeling the night wind. I felt some bad vibes coming from far East. _I don't like this feeling..._ Looking towards my sleeping angel, anger built up inside. I promise I will protect her, no matter from what or who. Closing the door, getting under the covers. Wrapping my arms around her waist. I felt her shift a bit to get comfortable. About to go into a deep sleep, I heard my phone vibrate. I wanted to ignore it. Who ever was calling kept ringing till I pick up.

Answering, I got some bad news. "Are you sure about this?"

"My resources never lie. Always reliable."

"If that's true... What is the outcome?"

"Started around... I'll say two years ago. Maybe even longer.

_Damn it all! Why can't we live in a peaceful life!? _

"I'm sorry Yuri... I need your help. If you want to protect my niece, than come with me to America."

"It's not like I have a choice on the matter Karin. I'll go, but im not leaving Alice here alone. She's coming with us."

"I figure as much. Good thing I brought 3 tickets... Be ready in two days."

**xXx**

Next Day Grand Canyon 12:00pm

Normal POV:

Arriving at the Grand Canyon, before weeks time. Walking the rest of the way, an out of breath Johnny takes a break. "Hey... Wait up... Why don't ya?..." Huffing out of breath. Coming to a stop the others wait as Johnny rest.

"(Sigh) Don't make such a fuss. It was just a short walk." Julie walked towards him.

"... You called that 'a short walk'?" Johnny huffed out. Looks up at Julie. "Anyway... What are we doing out here? Why did you drag us out in the middle of nowhere?" Johnny questioned.

Hands on her hips, she smiled at Johnny. Leaning forward, she gave Johnny her response. "So I could make a new contract with a spirit." Johnny was confused by this. Julie saw his expression and knew she had to go in detail.

"Do you remember how I looked when we first met?" Julie asked him.

Johnny blushed as he remember the first meeting. "Uh huh. You looked like a bird, I think..." He truly wanted to say she looked like an angel. That fell from the heavens. He figured that it was to cheesy, and laugh at him. So instead says the opposite. Julie notice the blush, shrug against it thinking it must be the sunlight.

"No, not a bird... But the spirit that rules the sky... A Thunderbird!" Her eyes lite up a bit. Still confused, she starts the explain the deal about the contracts. "For a short time, I have this ability... I can borrow power from the spirits. I didn't even know it myself, till my aunt told me."

"Wow!" Johnny with excitement. "So by making a pact, you can really change into other forms?"

"Yes..." Attention back on Johnny. "But in order to make a new pact... I must go to the spirits altar. Which is where im going right now." At that last sentence Julie looked at Natan. Johnny notice and was about to question him, till Julie mention no more breaks. That the village is not too far, if Johnny couldn't handle it. He needs more excercise. Johnny blushed and stared to yell at her, saying that he's out of shape.

Natan and Frank notice how Johnny is getting close to her. That he is developing feelings. They just hope the boy doesn't get to attach.

**xXx**

Grand Canyon Village 12:45pm

At there location, The Grand Canyon Village. Its was a small village, that Johnny couldn't help, but feel relaxed. So tranquil, just peace and quite. Johnny and Julie followed Natan going inside a small triangle shape tent. Inside they met Nvwoti, the village healer. In luck since Nvwoti was looking for him. He ask if Natan is willing to go on a little hunt to do a task for him. A task in capturing UMA. In a UFO substance pot he had created.

Across the states, there have been UMA sighting. Nvwoti wants Natan to obtain them, of course not for free. In doing this task, he will take the UMA power and transfer it into Natan.

Natan turns Nvwoti down, which comes as a complete shock to him. Julie was about to say something till she was interrupted. "... Its okay if you take it on, Natan." Turning around from where the tent entrance was. The tent may look small on the outside. Inside it's very spacey.

A woman a little taller than Julie by an inch. She was equally gorgeous. Her hair was in a bun, wearing a tiny beige tube top, a long maki type of beige skirt. Black sandals and shoulders embraced with a red, black, beige and brown native shawl. Johnny couldn't help but stare at her also very plump breast. Flushed, turned away as smack both his cheeks lightly. _What the hell is the matter with me!?... _He questioned himself. Thinking he's turning into a pervert.

Everyone was surprised to see her. "Ohh... That's my Shaina! Always a good sport. " Nvwoki smiled.

Julie equally smiled, Natan was still wide eyed. "Princess... But..."

"Hello Natan, its good to see you again old friend. As I was saying. You have to increase your strength from now on." Shania told him.

"I agree, Natan its okay take the job. We just can't get too sidetracked." Julie smile.

With a sigh, Natan agree to take on the job. Asking how to get the UMA in the jar. Nvwoti explained word from word how it works. By capturing the UMA, you have to lay out what type of food they like. Planting them were the UMA was last scene. Which he would give you the information once obtained the recent capture. Getting all the necessary details about the first UMA and how you know when one appears is if there is a certain... disposition in the area.

Leaving the small tent, Julie hugged Shania. "I like you to meet my friends im traveling with. Frank, the ninja. Johnny the young detective. Guys this is my aunt Shania." Julie introduced.

"Name Shaina, please take care of my niece." Smiled at the men. Couldn't help but feel flushed by her beautiful smile. Shania mentioned why she is here. Saying that she knew Julie would be here. And that the village chief would be inside the largest tent in the village. Going inside, a very serious man stood tall. Johnny thought he looked very intimidating.

"Its been a long time Zonda..." Shania said.

Surprised to see them including Shania. "Natan? Julie? Shania!? You've finally came back!?"

Julie felt bad about bringing down Zonda joy, when he saw her and Shaina faces. Julie was the first to speak. "We've only come back because we have something to ask you."

"So Zonda, I want you to tell my niece the location of the altars where the earth and ocean spirits slumber." Shaina finished.

Zonda had a disappointed look. "What now? You are still talking about that?" In disbelief.

"I have to obtain more power. I need to know the locations." Julie told him.

"I've told you before it's too dangerous. Shania talk some sense to her."

"You know im behind her one hundred percent. Julie can handle it." Reassuring him.

"That same kind of talk, nearly got you killed." He shouted at them.

In the mist of arguing, confused Johnny asked Natan a question. "Hey, who's that?" Johnny whisper.

"He is the head of this village. He is also Shania betrothed." Natan whispered back.

Still in whisper, Johnny shouted during his shock expression. "Whaaaat? B-betrothed!?" Johnny figured he was the village leader. He didn't expect for Shania to be engaged to the man. Staring at her, he felt a shock pain in his chest. Seeing his sad face, Natan continued the story.

"I heard their parents, each heads of there respective tribes decided it. But that's a thing of the past now..." Told him truthfully.

"...?" Johnny was silent.

"Looks like an 'involved' talk." Frank whisper, cutting in on their conversation.

Back to Shania, Julie and Zonda. Still in the mist of discussing about the spirits. Zonda was very frustrated, with the two women in front of him. "Why do you need more power than this? Have you not already received the power of the Thunderbird?"

"It's not enough!" Julie yelled.

"Its more than enough! If your own aunt couldn't control only one of the spirits power...! What makes you think you can!?" Zonda shouted back.

"She is nothing like me! She can handle it..." Shaina reassuring him.

"You are the strongest female warrior I know Shania. You went to the altar, contracted with Thunderbird. That alone was too much for you... You nearly killed yourself in the process of trying to beat the monster. You barely survived." Zonda told her, bringing back Shania memory.

"... I remember. I was stubborn back then... I know my limits now. Thunderbird was too much, for me to control. Which is why I canceled my contract with it... But Julie... Julie is nothing like me. Both Natan and I, saw when she defeated Thunderbird. Like it was nothing. She has what it takes. That is how I know she surpassed me. And can handle the power of the spirits." Johnny started at Shania with admiration.

"Shania... Julie, I don't think its a wise choice." Zonda told them.

Clenching her fist tight, Julie determined eyes. Stared at Zonda dark brown pupils. "I absolutly cannot lose, that's why-"

Zonda cut her off. "Julie... Forget about it already. Forget about it all! Go home and live in peace. You have did all you could with Shania and Natan. There is nothing else. Is anything wrong with that? Shania you do the same... Live here in peace. I beg you both, let it go." His eyes begged them.

"I can't. I've come so far... I want to finish my mission. I haven't finished getting revenge!" Julie shouted.

"... It doesn't matter what I say, does it? You both are so stubborn... Fine. Do what you like for a little while longer." Zonda frowned, feeling like he might have made a mistake.

"I do not know much about the ocean spirit. Caribbean tribes once worship it. But pirates appeared, the people protecting the shrine fled."

Shania spoke what Julie was about to ask. "What about the Earth spirit, Tatan'ka?"

"There is a road that connects from here to the altar. I'll notify the lookout. The sacred ground is full of spirits of guardian beast. Here, take this. It will help you on your journey." Giving Julie herb medicine. She thanks him and leaves the tent. Not before hugging her aunt Shania.

"Natan, I entrust Julie safety to you." Zonda said.

"Understood. You need not worry." Natan assured Zonda.

"Have a safe journey. Please do be careful, make it back home unharmed." Shania smiled at them. Natan bowed and left the tent, following behind was Frank and Johnny. Johnny had to take one last glance at Shania, she smiled at him, blushing he left fast.

With the gang out of the tent, Shaina and Zonda was the only ones left. "Are you certain about this Shania. What if the outcome becomes drastic?" He asked her.

"Have a little faith in me Zonda..." Was all she told him.

**xXx**

Grand Canyon, Altar 1:50pm

Along the way. Half the mile to the altar. Natan found strange footprints, planting a trap for any UMA. He was correct. In his clutches, inside the pot, Natan caught the UMA Sasquatch. Rushing back to the village Natan saw Nvwoti, and received a power increase. Feeling the power of the beast flowing through his veins.

The rest of the half mile. They made it at the Earth spirit altar. At the gate, Julie turned back to look at the others. "From here on, im on my own. No atter what happens no help." She told them. They nodded in agreement. Johnny felt uneasy letting her fight all alone. But he knew there was nothing he can do. She had to fight them alone.

That is how it is done.

Inside the altar, standing on the platform. Emerging from the ground, Tatan'ka roared. Not flinching Julie took out her twin axes, a tomahawk that belong to Shania. The axes were called, 'Little Claw'. Due to there light weight, very easy to use. Shania had more axes in stock, but Julie choose these for now on the start of her journey.

Charging after her, Julie slid under the Tatan'ka throwing her axes at them. With a hard hit that was deflected by its horns. Julie backflip catching the axes. Back in the holster, summoning the power of Thunderbird. She transformed.

As Thunderbird, she made a standard attack, throwing it off balance. Distraction a success, using its power, she did a special move that Julie likes to use. Called, 'Dusk Proud'. A ground attack move that is a dark type move. Recovering from her attack Julie leaves no time for it to rest. Using her speed, making a hard hit on Tatan'ka, left it in a daze. About to use another hit, off guard seeing the glint in its eyes. Too late to stop using its horn sent Thunderbird back a few feet.

Getting up, using 'Dusk Proud' again, landing in three more hits on it. Left the spirit feeling weak and desperate. Using one of its special moves, made a direct hit. Thunderbird was able to bounce back up, with a high attack. Seeing its knees wobble, her chance was open. Using 'Dusk Proud' again with a knock down hit. Flying above Tatan'ka, Julie transformed back and uses her axes as the final blow.

With Tatan'ka defeated, the altar glowed. Walking on the glowing platform. Julie prepared and ready herself for the contract. Letting the glowing light flow through her body, a mark came on her pelvis area. Placing her hand on the mark, feeling herself surrounded in stone... Basically the Earth. At one, she begins to transform into her new spirit.

Her body blinded in light, that the others couldn't see her. Emerging, left Johnny breathless. His eyes, took her every being. With a loud roar that quake the Earth. The contract was completed. In front of them was the form of the Earth spirit, Tatan'ka.

Transforming back, weak knees, Julie walks over to the others very slowly. Falling over, Natan caught her. "I'm fine... Just a little tired, that's all." Johnny was worried for her. Maybe Zonda was right, a new spirit contract will be too much for her. Hearing something behind him, he saw a man dressed the same as Frank, but in all black. _Was... That a ninja!?_

Clapping his hands, Frank had news to tell. "Attention! I am happy to report they have found, Frank's master...!" Frank said.

Johnny heard him, he couldn't help his mind still being on what he saw. "Weird... I just saw a strange shadow..." Johnny whisper but Frank heard him.

"Don't go bothering yourself with sniggling worries like that!" Trying to distract him, keeping Johnny mind off of what he saw. "It appears, Frank's master is hanging out in Chicago. So a' Chicago-ing we must go!" Motioning forward.

"Princess!" Hearing Natan, Johnny turned around to see Julie collapse in Natan arms. "Julie!"

**xXx**

Elsewhere Brooklyn, New York 2:27pm

Under the Brooklyn bridge. A woman in strange clothing sat in silence. Coming next to her was the criminal she saved, nights ago. "What did you do?" He asked her.

"I'm talkin' about to me..." He clarified.

The woman said nothing. In both his hands where something they can snack on. Two plain hot dogs. Handing her one of them "I'll bet you're starving... Here." Said plainly. Receiving it, she held on to it, staring at it. Like it was an alien, strange object. Like the man she tried to put the object in her mouth. Holding on to it, she didn't bite it yet.

"People... Call me Killer..." He introduce. He looked at her. "And you?" With the hot dog in her mouth, he almost laughed. Seeing she didn't respond to his question he thought of a name. "Huh... Lady. That's what I'll call you." He said. Thinking about it, she agreed with a nod. Killer was surprised, the hot dog didn't fall from her mouth yet.

Looking at her, he notice she is really beautiful. If you didn't know any better, you would thought she was innocent goody, goody. He had to smirk at his little conclusion. A small laugh came from him... Weird... He hasn't done that in a long time... Not a ministering laugh... A normal genuine laugh, even a smile. He just met the woman! Already she was changing him, bit by bit.

His new life... With her... Will change for the better, a new destiny.

**xXx**

Two Days Later 9:02am

At New York City, Yuri and Alice meets up with Karin Uzamaki. Karin is the resurrection of Karin Koenig, Alice aunt. Karin needed them with her to confront a friend of theres in the past. Lenny Curtis. Even though he has been resurrected, he wasn't with them when they was at the warehouse meeting. Turns out that Roger went to get him, but Lenny turned him down.

He can't avoid them forever, they'll make sure of that. The only person who might know what is going on around the states is Lenny. Arriving at a New York apartment with a sign on the side of the building that reads Garland Detective Agency. Going inside, ringing the doorbell, Lenny answers the door. Seeing their faces put him in utter shock.

"Y-you!? Why are you guys here?" He asked them.

"We came in hopes you might know what is going on? There have been reports of monsters being around New York and other places. I know you want the _peaceful life_, so this is important. We want to stop the cause, and we know you got info." Karin told him.

"(Sigh) Come inside, but please don't mention anything about knowing me... If you will." They was confused, but agreed to it.

Inside the apartment, sitting in the small office was a boy. No younger than a teenager. Sitting up from his chair he walks over to the guest. "I'm sorry but im not taking on any jobs at the moment. Lenny you mind escorting them out?" He turned to Lenny.

"Whoa their kid! We aint here to see you... Lenny who the hell is this brat?" Yuri asked arm crossed.

"Don't disrespect my master!" Lenny yelled.

"Master!? To this-OW!" Yuri rub his stomach, the place Alice hit.

"Sorry to disturb you. But we are friends of Lenny." Alice smiled.

"Lenny? Friends?"

"Yes... Master, I didn't want to tell you. Since you brought in Miss Julie." Hearing her name Johnny felled from a sad expression.

Alice notice and her heart broke for the young man.

As their conversation went on Karin, Yuri and Alice learned some valid information. Malice broke out again. It seems that Lenny employer is some how involved in the outcome. Agreeing to let them handle the situation, Alice and Yuri made a deal with Lenny. Saying they will keep in eye on the kids, just in case they might need some help. Not only that they will ask a couple of there friends to help surveillance them.

Lenny agreed whole heartedly. Johnny didn't hear a word they was saying. He tried to ease drop. Didn't turn out so well on his part.

Bidding farewell, saying they will visit again. Lenny escorted them out. On the way out the door Julie walks in. Since Johnny and the others brought her back, she stayed at a local clinic. A private doctors office. She stayed there until she recovered.

**xXx**

Garland Detective Agency 9:32am

Hearing the door open, alarmed, Julie and Lenny walks in.

"Princess!" Natan walked over.

Johnny did the same. "Julie, are you feeling better now?" He asked.

Ruffling his hair a bit, she smiled. "Yes. Sorry for worrying you. I'm ready to go anytime."

Johnny smiled back. "Good to hear. Our plane ride to Chicago will be departing tomorrow. So start packing." Johnny said, giving her a plane ticket.

"Thanks, I don't have much. My battle wear is being sew by auntie Shania now." Julie told him.

"Shania!? When did she get here?" Johnny asked confused.

"Don't you remember boy!? She came along for the ride, when we brought Julie to the clinic!" Frank said, not believing his ears.

"I must have been so concerned... To even notice..." Julie felt bad, an idea struck. Leaking her arms around his, Johnny blushed.

"I'm really sorry I made you worry. How about I make it up to you. How does a date sound?"

* * *

**Im so upset! I had a lot more stuff written down... just that I pressed something on my computer now I had to start over from when the gang arrived at the grand canyon to where they were talking to Zonda!... oh man, that was a lot of work argh! I had to rewrite it... I had so many things written down from top of my head. Now I can't even remember them! I knew I should have saved it! *angry face***

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter I sure did. it was a lot of fun to write.**

**Its true that even though im writing word from word, parts of the shadow hearts 3 game. I had to due to the fact to get my self in mood. You know, "get the picture before drawing your vision"... or however it goes.**

**Well I have to write what they are saying, if you are still concerned about this matter PM me. Also... You saw how Yuri and Alice is in this chapter *wink *wink**

**I did say shadow hearts characters will be on here. Including from 1 &amp; 2... I also added Shania would be on this story. She is Julie aunt, she taught her how to fight. **

**Shania bio would be in the next fun facts... I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next chapter, Johnny and Julie Date and landing in Chicago.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry if I took to long for you. I was trying to see how I would set up this chapter. Well if you remember Johnny and Julie will be going on a date, as a way for making up with Johnny. Will the date progress for Johnny growing affection for Julie or will it go stale? Not only that the gang will arrive at Chicago to meet Franks Master. Before I start the chapter, I would like to say there is a word in this chapter that is offensive to the hispanic race. I am sorry for writing this word out, so before i get the racist card, I would like to say im not. So a heads up a word to a specific race is on this chapter. Now a fun fact segment.**

**Fun Facts: Character Bio;**

**Natan: Julie guardian. Him and Shania traveled together in their hunt for malice. Along with Shania, Natan was the only survivor of their tribe massacre from a mysterious being who they are also hunting. Due to a certain injury, Shania became unable to fight. So they asked Julie, Shania niece to continue the hunt in her place. Natan watch over Julie, thinks of her as his own daughter.**

**Him and Shania are close friends, he had a crush on her. Turns sour when her father engaged her to be married. That still doesn't stop his feelings. Changed to a more brotherly figure to Shania. He is helping a neighboring village healer, who is also an old friend. In hunting down UMA (Unidentified Mysterious Animals). Although he is quiet, stoic, he is also warm and affectionate. Very protective of Shania and Julie**

* * *

Chapter Four: First Date! Top Cat of Chicago

Central Park Zoo 12:00pm

Normal POV:

At Central Park Zoo gate, nervous. Johnny pacing back and forth, wearing dressy casual clothes. White original Reebok sneakers, navy denim jeans, a white button up short sleeve shirt. Wearing his usual jacket. From a distance he saw the person he was waiting for. Or should I say 'woman'. Whatever she wears, is gorgeous. A black head scarf, white no sleeve shirt with a gray vest wrap in a black belt. Light jean mini skirt, with knee high gray zip up boots.

He couldn't believe he was going on a date with a beautiful woman.

Smiling at him, pulling his arm forward. Johnny first date begins today.

In the shadows watching, Natan, Frank and Lenny. Lenny and Natan was both worried about, who they give their life to protect. Frank just wanted to be noisy. Once the date seems to be going okay they would leave and let the rest take place.

So far, so good. Visiting all the animals, Julie enjoyed herself. As well as Johnny, even more seeing how happy Julie is. Leaving the zoo, going to a small pizza shop to eat. This date is giving them both a chance to know each other. Finding out that Julie is from Australia, has an older sister and how she dreams of being a fashion designer.

"I don't see it." Johnny smirked.

"Hey! I'm style is cutting edge of fashion. You insult me Garland." Pouting, Johnny pinched her cheeks.

"HAHA! I'm sorry..." Making a baby voice.

"Don't be such a smart ass kid." Smacking his hands away, Johnny getting angry at being called 'kid'.

Finishing up their food. Next up on this date was a movie, both wanted to see. An action movie. Julie is mostly not into action movies. She started liking them since last year. The movie was really thrilling, got Johnny all pump up. Heading back to the agency, bumping into Lenny friends.

"Ah, if it isn't the little detective." Yuri smirked at him. Johnny yelled at him for calling him that. Julie and Alice couldn't help but laugh. As time passed, they started a conversation. The small talk soon came serious at the mention of _Malice_.

"How do you know about it?" Julie questioned.

Alice and Yuri explained all they know about malice. And there crazy adventures, back in the day.

"I see so it goes back that far..." Julie asked.

"Yes. Nemours times, we try to stop chaos from spreading. As time passed it did. For some reason it keeps coming back." Alice told them. "Costing the lives of others, even our own. It's so tiring to watch the world fall. We would go out and help..." Yuri cut her off holding her hand.

"I'm not putting your life in danger again. I wont lose you... When the time comes I will protect her. I'm counting on you to stop malice from spreading any further before I have to get involve." Yuri doesn't know why. He feels like him and Johnny are connected. Giving his word, Johnny promised them both. Waving goodbye, Johnny and Julie continue going home.

Alice couldn't stop staring at Yuri. Her heart beating and face so very flush. Turning to her he smirked. "Got you hot and bother, huh?"

"Cocky bastard." Alice smiled.

"Such profanity... I'm going to have to wash that mouth of yours." Grinned huskily, Alive spine shiver. All joking and flirting aside. They was worried about them, wondering if they can handle the task at hand.

**xXx**

Chicago 3:00am

Arriving at Chicago early morning, by car from Lenny. The gang went to go and get their reservations at 'The Palmer House Hilton'. Resting up for later in the afternoon. At around 4:30pm Frank and Johnny went to find the location of Frank master. Finding there location, Natan found them and they told him the info. Natan going back to the hotel to tell Julie, who put on a plain yellow strapless dress. 6:30pm Julie and Natan met up with them at the hot spot casino in Chicago. The 'Four Deuces'. With knowledge on what they have of the place. The Four Deuces was once Capone's headquarters back in the roaring 20's. Irony, Capone great-grandchild, owns the building and named it after the casino Al Capone hideout.

They was shock to see people attending the place. But they do for historical purposes. Walking inside the band was playing a jazzy tone. Classical jazz, its hard to find places like that now a days. Going up the stairs asking to see the boss of the place. Of course they had a hard time, getting permission to see him. So they just relaxed and listen to the band play.

Up on the balcony room, enjoying the show. Drinking milk in a martini glass. "So someone's been asking about me, huh?" The skinny goon's men was quiet.

"It wouldn't be the McManus Family, would it?" looking up from the ground, he said no. "Theres four of them, with a woman and a kid. I don't know who they are or what they want." He told truthfully.

Stiring up the drink, a little sip. "Either way... Theyre a nuisance... Get rid of them... I don't care how. Just do it. We don't need any trouble while Capone is out." Agreeing the man left out bringing out two other guys with him. Sighing, looking over the balcony window. Seeing the trouble makers, noticing Frank in the mix. _I don't need to be bother with that bafoon. _

Julie was about ready to dance when she felt being watched. At her right, men wearing the same uniform whispered as they stared right at her. Julie signaled Natan, and he alerted the others. Leaving the building to go somewhere quite, footsteps was heard behind them. Making a stop at an alley way, the goons confronted them about, asking to many questions. Frank told them that he was close personal friends with Mao.

The men hesitated a bit. Receiving a call from Frank master. The gang got access to see Mao. Inside the room was a huge cat, the others was shock at what they saw. Frank was so happy to see his master again. "Master, I apologize for being gone so long."

Sighed. Of course she knew it was Frank. But didn't want to go through the trouble of him causing a scene. "When they said it was a student... I was curious. But, it's just you." _Why couldn't he just leave? S_igh again, wanting another drink.

Johnny couldn't believe like everyone was acting as if they see or heard nothing. "You're a cat!" He spoke out.

"What are you gawking at?" The cat slurred. "Whats so unusual about a talking cat these days, anyways?" Rolling her eyes.

Julie and Natan had to agree. They've seen a lot of things, so this. Was nothing special. Johnny protested with Mao about it being crazy and unusual, Johnny needed backup on his point of view. So he asked Natan opinion. "I'm afraid I have to disagree. In my tribe, cats are looked at as intelligent. To see that one is able to talk. I'm not surprise." Natan told him.

Johnny had to question his method. Since no one is finding this situation strange. Julie found it cute, how confused Johnny was getting. Mao was getting annoyed at how loud Johnny was getting. One of the goons pouring her a martini drink with vodka. Looking at Frank a toothy grin. "Now Frankie... Since you did came all this way to see me. I assume it must be something urgent, right?"

Frank told Mao their search for Gilbert. Hoping that Mao might know something about him. And she did. Hearing rumors about Gilbert odd research. Frank was overjoyed and asked of his where bouts. Mao ignored Frank question and asked who was his friends he's traveling with calling them 'Kids'. To why they are looking for the professor.

Johnny answered Mao question by showing him something. Taking out his knife, able to call malice at will from it. Mao eyes widen "Kid! Whats, that!?" Curiosity killed the cat.

Dispelling it, Johnny told Mao told him Gilbert knows the answer to that. That is the reason they're looking for him, on information purposes. Thinking about the matter, Mao told them that she received no intel on Gilbert. Only about the rumors. If they want her help, she wants something in return for the deal to be complete. Al Capone the second, got himself into some trouble. Put into Alcatraz Prison. If they want Gilbert, they have to break Capone out of Jail.

Frank wasn't to thrill to hear that request, the others were wrapping their minds on the idea. Helping a criminal escape? Are they willing to go that far? Julie was the first to speak, with the others backing her up. "We have no choice..." She started.

"It's a deal." Johnny finished.

Mao was pleased to hear. Bursting though the door was a beautiful brunette woman. With a slim fit maroon dress with black lace. Seeing that Mao had company, she was about to excuse herself. Mao told her that it was fine, saying that business was finish. The woman introduce herself as Edna Capone, Johnny questioned the name Capone. Mao told him that she is Al Capone little sister. Smirking at Edna Mao asked if she came to see Ricardo.

A blush crept up on her cheeks, Edna nodded embarrass to show her face. She felt like she could burst. Johnny asked about Ricardo, and just to see how red Edna would get Mao answered. "A wondering guitarist. Well we say he's wandering... But he's been living in town for a year." Still red, Edna offered the gang if he would like to see Ricardo performance tonight. Johnny was enthusiastic about going to see, but he wasn't sure if it was alright to leave. Mao told them to enjoy the night, they were to leave tomorrow.

**xXx**

The Four Deuces 11:00pm

After listening to Ricardo great performance, after the show Edna introduce the gang. He offered to play them a song, Julie decline the offer. Johnny made a big fuss about it. _And he wonders why people still call him 'kid'. _Julie smirked. "Johnny! Weve got an early day tomorrow." She bid the others goodnight as she left. Natan following suit as did the others.

Watching them leave, Ricardo turn face to look at Edna appearance. Saying that she should go to bed along with them. She agreed with him, showing off her beautiful smile. "You are worried about your brother, no?" Ricardo knowing the answer.

She apologize for her appearance. Its true, ever since he's been gone. She seemed so exhausted lately. All her worries show in her eyes. As they bid goodnight, hearts beating with so much love and passion. Who knew for Edna it was short lived. The McManus gang, got their filthy hands on her that same night. In such a gorgeous dress. That same dress is now drenched in her own blood. In love with her, anger at the fact not only our their gang rivals, but most of all her heart was towards another man. Rage pouring through his veins, he gave her an ultimatum, it was either him, or that street rat 'spic'. She gave him no other choice, if he couldn't have her no one can. Pulling that trigger was the hardest thing he has ever done. Even with her blood, all over the restaurant floor, she is still the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. He truly did loved Edna.

Around the same time in Alcatraz Prison. Capone was asked by Detective Elliot. A man who arrested him for smuggling of illegal drugs that isn't even Capone's. Elliot just wanted some time alone with him. So he stashed the loot in his car, to be able to talk in private. Elliot discuss about a man name 'Killer'. Elliot wants Killer dead, for killing his colleagues back in New York City. He wants Capone to do the job for him, he refused the offer, saying just because he has the same name as a criminal doesn't mean he is one too. Elliot left Capone in his furnished prison, telling him he will be out in two weeks, "If they don't find something else to convict you by." Al didn't care, he was happy to hear that he might be home, all he could think about was his sister, Edna. He just got a bad feeling.

12:00am

Dragging Edna lifeless body. A McManus goon, was saw by a man and woman. Pulling out his gun as the woman approach him, he was ready to fire. The woman stopped at Edna body and kissed her the same way she kissed Killer. Edna is living again. The man stood still, her eyes frozen him. With one motion of her hand she killed him the same way Lady killed those cops.

Killer was confused about why Lady was so worried for this brunette chick. But she just was. Lady wanted to know more about her. This woman strange emotions. Maybe she will find out if she follows.

5:00am

At the Four Deuces early in the morning. Inside the room with Mao, she explained everything about transportation. "So let me get this straight..." Johnny puzzled by the idea. "You want us... to travel by car. The rest of the way where going by foot?"

Julie rolled her eyes. "Quite complaining. At least we can rest until we go by foot."

"That's right. It will be a short flight. I know a friend who owns a private plane. It wont take long. Once we get Capone, a getaway boat will be near by." Mao walk passed them. "Until I get back, Marko. You're in charge. And if any of you see Edna today, tell her im on a short leave." Grabbing a bottle, strapping over her body.

The others follow after Mao. For what is going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

**All done... Sorry I was supposed to send this out sooner. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I was suppose to say something else to you guys, but i cant even remeber what else i was going to say... Anyway,to all those who started reading my story, thank you for the support and wlecome to B&amp;A Shadow Hearts. Next chapter will be the trip to Alcatraz, find out what both sides are doing before they land at the prision. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts or Julie Makimoto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, yes ik its been awhile and yes im still alive. Okay let me get started on the big announcement. For all my stories that are in production, Before &amp; After: Shadow Hearts and Vampire Princess Chronicles, yes I am still writing them, just at the moment my internet is off. The only reason I am writing this to you now is because I am doing this on my phone. Which is the reason I have so many typos. Off track, let me tell you one by one what is going on with both stories.**

* * *

**B&amp;A: Shadow Hearts: let me say that the story title will change, why because it isn't very catching, I already have a story that's similar to the title so ill change it to something else. The new title is going to be, not very original but it is still an eye-catching title, Shadow Hearts. I told you it's not very original, like not at all! Now for what chapter I left on…. I have no idea!? I remember chapter 5, I might be right or not. From that point on the story how I had it so far is going to change drastically. It's not that interesting if im reacting what happen in the game but re-wording it to go with the setting I played for my story. So at that point the chapter and story title will change for the better. I would give you a sneak peek of it but that wont be no fun.**

* * *

**(VPC) Vampire Princess Chronicles: VPC is now almost on the last chapter of the season per say. I am working on the story as we speak, and I have to say that it is the best work during this whole story I have ever written. It was a wild rollercoaster me and VPC had, first it was the fact I was having a hard time wording my thoughts and typing it out, then I lost inspiration, last because of the lost inspiration I just rushed the work and came out with crappy work. Not to worry though, season 1 is over after chapter 12. Once done I will leave the story complete until I start the new season. The new season will involve only Vampire Princess Miyu story, flashbacks of her mother death and the time her and Larva relationship started. Don't forget to tune in… ill say next week, for the last chapter of season 1 VPC chapter 12.**

**yes ik the these typos are terrible, its hard writing with this phone, I wanted both my readers to know what happen and why I haven't written in a long time. Next time you hear from me, it will be with the new installment of chapter 5 Shadow Hearts and VPC chapter 12. Enjoy your day, and for those starting a new school year good luck!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay guys yes I know long time. But I am back with an all new chapter and fun facts. This is where the chapters will start to change from the original Shadow Hearts From a New World. From the last chapter I mention Al Capone having a great-grandchild, I did a little research on how many kids he had and I found a suitor to be his great-grandchild. Now I had little access on information, now I didn't see Al Capone having a child named after him, I will say that this Al Capone will be my OC. If this doesn't make sense, I tried, if you want more intel, then message me your question. Fun facts now! Character BIO, received from WIKI.**

**Fun Facts: Character BIO;**

**Frank Goldfinger: First met the gang at Arkham University. He joins them in hopes to learning more about Professor Gilbert. He is a skilled ninja (despite Julie and Johnny protest), which he became after an airplane crashed near a remote ninja village in the rainforests of Brazil. Frank fights to preserve the freedom in America. His personality is jovial in combat, and he sees himself as a great defender of Justice. The others find Frank, crazy weird, Julie finds him amusing, Natan pays no mind to his actions. Johnny on the other hand thinks Frank needs some help.**

**I left off when the gang is going to Alcatraz to break out Al Capone, in this chapter like i said before is going to be different. Instead getting a view of the gang and the action. I am going to give a view of the people who aren't going to be in the prison fight. Who is it? Just wait and see. **

* * *

Chapter Five: Polar Opposites

7:00am

They don't know how. But here they are on a private plane heading to Alcatraz, to break out a criminal. Crazy? I think not, in order to get the information they need on Professor Gilbert, making a deal with Frank master and Chicago top cat, Mao. Literally, she is a cat no joke. Giving them a lead, to find this place Gilbert uses for a lab, Mao wants them to break out her employer and club owner Al Capone. The great-grandchild of the Chicago gangster Al Capone. Mao confirmed that Al was convicted of charges of illegal drugs in the backseat of his car, Mao believes Al was framed. Before things get out of hand, Mao wants to release him, her own way.

Everyone was sleep, all except Julie. Texting her boyfriend, she misses him so much, she wishes she could be with him at this very moment. To hold her tight, and keep her warm in the lonely nights. She thought about what will happen once arriving an Alcatraz. For sure there was no turning back, wondering if things will go smoothly, which she doubts. What if _she_ was there? That woman, who killed her grandfather, and lead the destruction of her clan. Shania almost died in trying to avenge her village. If Shania didn't find Julie, she was afraid where her aunt might be. Even Natan, he said that Shania was a totally different person. encountering her almost killed them, since that battle with her, waking up to Shania gashed out in blood, clothes disintegrated into nothingness. When Natan told her never again, Shania tried to kill him.

Zonda made the suggestion in locating her older sister. After finding Julie, telling her what she is needed for, Julie agreed on one term. That Shania will leave this fight to her and that Natan be her escort. Hunting malice windows and searching for the woman, Julie was done right about to quit. Until she met Johnny. Meeting him brought her quest closer in finding _her_, Gilbert was the answer. Everything will end once they find him. He will die by her hands. That is the main question, does she have it in her. To take another person life? She had this struggle in dealing with monsters as well. A living breathing creäture, she has killed, but a human? Does she have the guts to do it?

"What should I do?"

New York City, Brooklyn 7:00am

Its not that hard to find your way around Brooklyn, including if there isn't that many people outside, and that is rarely. Good thing she left early in the morning. Karin Uzamaki, the reincarnation of Karin Koenig was walking to brancaccio, a local food shop to meet up with a friend. But being lazy, she called in a cab ride from Washington Ave to bring her to the destination. arriving at 8:05am, she met up with her friend. It was none other than Lenny Curtis, former lackey of criminal mob boss, after escaping a bullet wound after disobeying his boss Lenny was left dead until his savior, the Garland family saved him and gave him a new purpose in life. Back in 1916, the past lives of myself, Yuri and Alice were going to be wed. But something happen to prevent that so our souls was transferred to the next generation and so we live again in the next century. Lenny past life seemed to be my enemy. Its kind of funny, now he is one of my closes friends. Since Germany is going through another outbreak of Malice i need all the information i can from him about what his 'Master' and his friends are up to in stopping this before its to late. With too many people walking around and his employer out, we drove back to the detective agency.

"Lenny you sure that all there is to tell? I am not convince." She told him in truth. Getting comfortable on the suede black couch in the office. As Lenny pour Karin a cup of tea, Karin three-way the conversation in calling Margret Zelle. Also another resurrection of her former self in the 1926. "What do you think Margret? Should you take a better look as a C.I.A agent?" Karin asked loud enough for Margret to hear on the other line, since it's on speaker phone.

"Hard to say. If this escalates into something that is uncontrollable than yeah well step in. As me being an agent, i will say that i will get all the intel I can get, I can ask all those scums who are willing to snitch just to stay out of jail." You can practically tell that Margret is smiling like an evil villain over the phone. Karin had a bright idea that she knew would get on her nerves.

"Why don't you ask Keith to tag along."

"If you tell him anything about me being in France, im going to kill you Karin. I mean that." Her voice becoming serious. Karin has a feeling that Keith and Margret have a love hate relationship going on. "I wish you guys would just kiss and get it over with." Karin smirk.

"Ladies please, not now. Is Yuri and Alice still in New York?" Lenny asked trying to break up the conversation before it turns into ugly words.

"From what i know Lenny they are following those kids. Make sure they don't need any kind of help." Karin said taking a sip of her tea. "Doing a little private investigation of their own. Dont worry too much about those two love birds, they can handle themselves." Knowing with confidence what those two are capable of. With Yuri not having the ability to fusion anymore, it's a little worrying, but he is still a bad-ass without those hidden powers.

"Karin you better not be blushing over Alice man." Truth as the day she was born, Karin was blushing thinking about Yuri. Funny after all these years she still haves feelings for the man who saved her so long ago. "Your one to talk, I bet you are picturing him naked! Devouring your whole body!" Karin still red, upset that Margret knew so very well what she was thinking.

"Ew, no! I'm not into married men girl, but i see what you was thinking about. Such a filthy mind Ms. Karin." Margret win in victory. Sticking out her tongue Karin shout out a loud "SHUT UP!" Lenny had to cover his ears. "I was only joking. But you only get upset at something when it is true... in your case." Karin was about to retort when Margret hung up the phone claiming her victory.

While Karin burst in a fit of profanity Lenny rub his temples in frustration, "Why do i put up with this crap?"

**XxX**

California, Los Angeles Hollywood 12:47PM

At East Hollywood, Yuri and Alice Hyuga, investigate a suspicious case involving the disappearance of a ten year old boy. Meeting them there was old friend and fellow ressurector Halley Plunkett, who is the reincarnation of Halley Brancket. Yuri and Alice asked if Halley can show them the place where the little boy went missing. Making it to Lockwood Elementary School, Yuri survey the area. Yuri past self had the power to fuss together with Malice, now its different. He can feel an evil aura, and since that all Malice is, it is easy for him to feel it since he was bound with it for so long. "No use staying here longer, I don't feel shit. Halley, where does the kid live?"

"Umm... hold on. Wait... Okay, he lives on Willowbrook Villa. Not to far from the school, an easy walk." Halley said. "convent too, since his school and his mother job is so close by."

"Speaking of mother, where is his parents?" Alice asked, they started walking to the boy apartment home. "Why would they just let their child walk so at night?" Alice was so upset the mother did something so stupid. You never let your child, a ten year old, walk home by their self. Thirteen isn't a problem, ten to her is still young.

"The mother had to work late, told her to stay a couple of extra hours. Since the father died when the kid was six, she is a single mother. I know how tough it is to raise a child, i look at my mom for that example." Halley said. "It also says that the mother works at Children's Hospital in Sunset as a nurse." Halley read off a news article on his phone.

"I don't care where the mom worked. She should have called in someone one to pick him up." Alice retorted.

"Her son has a cell phone, she called him and said she was running a little late."

"That isn't enough! It doesn't count at all." Thinking about how alone the boy felt broke her heart.

"You are going to make a great mom Alice, soon lets hope" Alice blush when Yuri blurted that out.

What awaits them when they arrive at the missing boy residence? Alice isn't sure but she has a very bad feeling about it. Yuri feels the same way, _we'll find out soon enough_.

* * *

**That was it. I hope you like the new re-vise shadow hearts. see you next time, don't forget to review**

**Discliamer: I do not own Shadow Hearts**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello! I hope you like the new edition of my story. Like I said I had a... you should say a complete melt down because I didn't know how I was going to complete this story. A little time off did some good, now im on a new route and I wont stop. Yes the old previous chapters will still be on there, yet again I might take it off, don't know yet. What I do know is I got a story and it will continue! Before chapter six here is all new Fun Facts.**

**Fun Facts: In this story I am going to be adding two OC that might seem familiar to you if you read my previous work. They are vampire princess Sharleen Von Del and boyfriend half vampire Kohaku.**

**Sharleen Von Del: Her first appearance was on my first story Before &amp; After: HS. Sharleen is the daughter of Miyu and Larva Von Del (Miyu and Larva are characters from anime/manga Vampire Princess Miyu and no they will not be in this story) she is the princess of the vampire kingdom and crowned Queen. Sharleen is an attractive, outstanding, exciting person. The true definition of a firecracker. She is also stubborn and very short tempered, overprotective of her friends, someone who can be a loyal friend. She has long brown hair, when it's in sunlight you can see it has a touch of silver in it. People often mistake her eye color, it kind of reacts to her emotions you can say, not even her parents know why it does that. Her original eye color is reddish brown eyes. She is 130 years old, born on 1884, in human years she is only thirteen.**

**Kohaku: Kohaku and Sharleen are close childhood friends, even more close now that they are a couple. He is the son of a respected General of The Vampire Nation and the son of a human. After his father was attack and killed by rogue vampires, him and his mother were surviving on their own trying to come to amends what happen to the general. His mother full of rage led a rebellion and forge war against all vampires. In order to kill them she needed to become one herself, she did so by obtaining a ritual book to turn into a vampire without being bitten by a pure blood vampire. Protecting the princess him and his mother Morgan felled off the cliff, not finding his body he was announced dead. Sharleen parents knew the truth since they was the one searching for him, agreeing to stay hidden and watch his mother every move he desived Sharleen by faking his death. Three to two years later Kohaku and Sharleen are back together after defeating his mother Morgan, leaving both his parents at rest. Kohaku has blonde hair, with red eyes. Kohaku is 16 years old.**

* * *

Previously on Shadow Hearts: Alter

_California, Los Angeles Hollywood 12:47PM_

_At East Hollywood, Yuri and Alice Hyuga, investigate a suspicious case involving the disappearance of a ten year old boy. Meeting them there was old friend and fellow ressurector Halley Plunkett, who is the reincarnation of Halley Brancket. Yuri and Alice asked if Halley can show them the place where the little boy went missing. Making it to Lockwood Elementary School, Yuri survey the area. Yuri past self had the power to fuss together with Malice, now its different. He can feel an evil aura, and since that all Malice is, it is easy for him to feel it since he was bound with it for so long. "No use staying here longer, I don't feel shit. Halley, where does the kid live?"_

_"Umm... hold on. Wait... Okay, he lives on Willowbrook Villa. Not to far from the school, an easy walk." Halley said. "convent too, since his school and his mother job is so close by."_

_"Speaking of mother, where is his parents?" Alice asked, they started walking to the boy apartment home. "Why would they just let their child walk so at night?" Alice was so upset the mother did something so stupid. You never let your child, a ten year old, walk home by their self. Thirteen isn't a problem, ten to her is still young._

_"The mother had to work late, told her to stay a couple of extra hours. Since the father died when the kid was six, she is a single mother. I know how tough it is to raise a child, i look at my mom for that example." Halley said. "It also says that the mother works at Children's Hospital in Sunset as a nurse." Halley read off a news article on his phone._

_"I don't care where the mom worked. She should have called in someone one to pick him up." Alice retorted._

_"Her son has a cell phone, she called him and said she was running a little late."_

_"That isn't enough! It doesn't count at all." Thinking about how alone the boy felt broke her heart._

_"You are going to make a great mom Alice, soon lets hope" Alice blush when Yuri blurted that out._

_What awaits them when they arrive at the missing boy residence? Alice isn't sure but she has a very bad feeling about it. Yuri feels the same way, we'll find out soon enough._

Chapter Six: Vampire Princess &amp; Knight

Normal POV:

True to Yuri feeling. After arriving at the young boy house he was greeted by two figures wherein black clots, the hood is covering their faces. "Well look what we got here." Yuri smirked cracking his knuckles. "Which one of you know a little boy by the name of Jimmy Sans?" As Yuri said the boy's name the first person on the right who was shorter compare to his partner through a smoke granade to cover themselves in the smoke. "If that isn't a yes if I ever heard one!" Yuri shouted with rough coughs sounding like a seven-day ten pact smoker. As the smoke clear in the distance Yuri can see that the two figures was escaping jumping on the houses roof tops "Oh no you don't!" Getting a good high jump Yuri went to chase after them leaving Alice and Halley behind.

Missing a step the short figure almost felled off the sixth roof three blocks away from Jimmy house. Catching balance gaining back footing, body turnt to Yuri to shot fire from its hand, not able to block he waited for the fire to burn him. He felt a protective shield around him, looking down he can see his wife riding on what he is guess a bike that doesn't belong to her following suit. "Stealing a bike to protect your man, I feel so touch." Yuri teased.

"Pay attention to those two up ahead." Alice rolled her eyes. Seeing that it didn't work on him, the short figure jump off the roof with a flame fist heading towards Alice. On instincts Yuri jump the same time grabbing Alice in his arms landing hard on the ground. Bumping the back of his head Alice shouted to try to wake him up. "YURI! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Not having enough time to worry Alice shield them falling back when the figure fist landed on the shield. The shield was a reflecting guard, sending the figure cloak into a blaze from the attack. Alice getting up face full of shock as she stared at the long brown silver hair. The figure was not only strong but was a woman, who held her own against Yuri. Wearing a red mini skirt with black leggings underneath it, a white no sleeve turtle neck with a red lines across the chest area. Knee high double buckle white maybe 4 to 3 inch heel. "You're a girl?" Alice questioned still shock.

"Never said I wasn't." Another attack came, this time it was with weapons. Wielding two twin swords. Closing in on a strike Alice didn't have time to protect herself and was expecting a contact hit. When she open her eyes she saw that the girl was frozen in place. Hearing huffing noises behind her, seeing Halley out of breath with his hands held up she can tell that he stop the now unconscious girl. "Thank you."

"How is Yuri." Didn't ignore her compliment, just worried about his friend. Checking his pulse Alice confirmed he was alive, using her healing powers Yuri haste up in search for the attacker. Seeing the young on the ground left him at a blank state. "Well explain later. I'm just glad your okay." Ruffling her hair Yuri gave Alice a charming smirk. "What do you think we should do with her?" Alice asked looking at the young girl. "I say we interrogate her." Yuri got hit on the head by Alice. "I'm being serious."

"What about the other guy? Why isn't he coming back for her?" Halley asked lifting the girl up bridal style. Yuri shrug as Alice looked over the girl wounds, "Maybe he a banded her." Yuri stated which could be an option. "Or he could have went ahead expecting his partner to follow behind and meet him."

"Whatever it might be we have to be on the lookout." Your nodded as he saw the look of pain in his wife eyes, feeling his stare she looked at her husband. "She looks so young, probably younger than Halley. What could she possible know about the kidnapping of that little boy?"

"Who knows. We're going to find out soon enough." A shock wave erupted making them go down on their knees. Thinking it was an earthquake was a big mistake, as they looked up meeting the blood-red eyes of a monster with a devious roar. "Just fucking terrific."

* * *

**End of chapter six. Whats next you'll have to find out and see. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Shadow Hearts 1, 2 and 3! Just this story, a girl writing fanfiction**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, an all new chapter and fun facts**

**Fun Facts: For those who don't know this story was once called Before &amp; After: Shadow Hearts. I had the intentions to making the scenes from the third video game but changing it into my story, the events still happen but with some interesting changes. It didn't work. I hated how it turn out and I also disliked the title, I couldn't come up with a name so I just did a random name. So I had a major meltdown! Now I am back and recharge with a whole new look. I change the name into a really interesting cool name, I change the plot all around into something I can deal with. The plot changes on... Chapter 5 if I recall, from 1 to 4 I am leaving it the way it is so you lovely readers can see the struggle I went through. I have to say I love this new plot more than my old one, I wont be stopping this motion of inspiration drive until the story is complete. Lets see... anything else... there wont be daily updates but I will update it as soon as I can due to having no internet and typing this at the library. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and next time I might not do fun facts, then again im not sure.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Concept of Malice

Normal POV:

Hearing the agonizing roar of the monster sent Halley into a panic attack. Still holding the unconscious girl, the beast was tall as a one foot story house, huge body built, doesn't have skin but can see his muscles. The only thing that covers the muscles is his back and the left side of his arm. He was quite a sight to see, very ugly-looking thing, but what monster is a beauty? None. Letting out another roar it charge right at Alice, Yuri moved fast holding her by the waist he was able to move away from the monster only seconds to spar. "Damn thing is fast." Yuri spat as the monster yet again charge at them, this time it hit Yuri when he was protecting Alice shielding her as his back was burning with the imprint of the monster fist. "I can tell you one thing this damn thing is full of malice. Its seeking through his damn pours." Yuri winced in pain as Alice tried to heal.

Halley got up and started to move away from the fight to try to bring the girl to a safer place. Too late. The monster was indeed fast as his fist swipe past Halley jaw line. Halley got hit but was lucky the thing didn't break his jaw. As blood drip down on the girls face, he felt a stir in her movement. Opening her eyes Halley was met with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. _Her eyes look like there glowing_, Halley thought. Reacting in a way he never expected as she pushed him away from her his heart skipped a beat. Crashing his fist down to where Halley and the girl were creating a large crack, Halley winced at the impact imagining if she hadn't move them in time. Watching the girl as she landed a solid heel kick in back of the monster skull it let out a painful roar that almost makes your ears bleed. Flipped over the monster head gracefully landed in front of Halley, summoning two twin swords, curved at the tip of the blade. Around one of the twin swords was a scarlet red ribbon. "Lets dance big boy." Licking the tip of the blade, she dash towards the monster with fire in her eyes slashing off its right hand. As the blood gush out it roar once more, not from the missing hand, but for the replacing hand the was regenerating. "This could be trouble some."

Avoiding cutting any limbs from the beast, the girl tried to analyze the monster as it landed a downward punch. using the opportunity she side kick the monster jaw using his face to pull herself back away from him. Amazed at how well she is handling herself, Halley cheeks begin to blush. Shaking his head he used his abilities to try to aid the girl. The fight was already over. Using what she observed, she used her sword special ability, flames swirling around the swords, in 'X' motion creating a flaming X leaving the monster with a X imprint as the flames burned through its skin. It didn't have a chance to cry in pain as the left blade of her sword was implanted in the frontal lobe of his skull. Wiping off her blades as the monster disappeared in malice light her attention was drawn on Halley. "You attack me and yet you held me as if I was something to you?" She questioned his intentions.

"Well I couldn't let you die." Turning his face to hide his blush marveling how beautiful she looks, even for someone so young. "Why didn't you left us for dead? We were the one's chasing you." Halley stated looking at her eyes to see what her reaction might be.

"The same as yours. I couldn't let you die." With those words it felt like she was saying it directly to him. _Oh gad! Am I becoming a pedophilia!? _Halley mind became dizzy. Thoughts were soon blank as Yuri and Alice came into the picture. "I'm glad your up brat. Now tell us where the kid is." Yuri for some reason sound calm.

"Cant help you _kid _I don't know who you're talking about. Even if I did I wouldn't talk to strangers." She had a sarcastic tone in her voice that sent Yuri from yellow mellow to raging red. "Why you little-"

"What do you know about that monster I just killed?" She asked suddenly, Yuri snorted and glared at her. "What if we do? You going to give us the answers were looking for?"

"We might not be so different after all. That thing or whatever smells exactly like the one that killed that boy I saw..." Trailing off in her memory.

"So you do know. Please help us, where in search of him, his parents are very much worried about him." Alice pleaded.

"I like your blood, even yours." Smiling at Alice and Halley. "But you I don't like at all." Pointing her index finger at Yuri. "The feeling is mutual kid." Giving the girl the middle finger which to his demise Alice hit his side with her elbow.

"Im Alice and this asshole is my husband Yuri." Alice introduce.

"Hi, im Halley." His cheeks tinted pink, barely a noticeable blush.

"Sharleen. I didn't mean to attack you, I was just on the offensive. Vampire nature I guess. Follow me, I have something to show you." She started running to where they last saw her partner running off in that direction. As Halley was following behind the girl his mind shifted what she last said. _Vampire?_

* * *

**Shorter than how it originally was. Next chapter will be longer than the normal chapters I did. See you next chapter, don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts**


	8. Chapter 8

**All new fun facts! **

**Fun Facts: Sharleen Von Del is the princess of the vampire nation... so what about the rest of the food chain? You'll find out now. **

**Pureblood Vampires/ True Blooded Vampire: The are the strongest and highest status vampires. They are treated as leaders in the vampire nation. They drink blood like any other vampire but the twist is that if their fangs go into a human it sends off like i guess a venom or blood like DNA I guess in a way; the human will turn into an un-vampire. Sharleen mother isn't a pureblood but she has pureblood like powers.**

**Vampires: Regular vampires who drinks blood. Your normal type of vampire that once they bite you that you wont turn into a vampire. There are like the middle class of socity. Examples are (Joachim, Keith, Hilda Valentine)**

**Half Vampires: Half human and half vampire having either a human parent and a vampire parent turning them into a half demon. Back in the fudel era half demons were consider the lowest class of the demon race. Times have change a bit so half vampires have a little bit more respect than back in the fudel era and are treated like any other normal vampire. Examples are (Sharleen)**

**Un-Vampire: A human that was bitten by a pureblood vampire. Half vampires were treated like a disgrace well un-vampires are treated like the dirt off of your shoe. ark in the wars between vampires and humans, the vampires would attack humans and turn them into vampires so they are apart of their army. They go through a impactful blood lust more than purebloods and often go berserk. Once that happens they become Level E Vampires and if not killed it would be a blood bath upon humans for a vampire to go on a rampage to satisfy there thirst.**

**Its hard for me to describe the un-vampire situation. If you hve any questions then you could PM me or review your question because i cant think right now on the information. Almost like its there but than again its not. Here is chapter eight.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Truth

Normal POV:

On the streets of Fullerton, California. The gang follows Sharleen to what looks like a single level condo; knocking on the door twice she made it her right to bust open the door by kicking it down surprising Halley by this uncivil behavior. "I like her style", Yuri states with a smirk. Coming from the kitchen was a tall man with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a pink apron that reads 'kiss the cook' which made Yuri laughed with tears coming from his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing here!" Pointing the finger at Sharleen, as she walked forward he took steps back away from her. "Where is Hilda Valentine?" She questioned the man holding a spatula ten centimeters from her face.

Flashback Two Weeks Ago 

Blood, cries of pain consuming a boy no older than ten years old maybe even younger. Sharleen eyes stares in complete terror as this... monster devours this boy. Being born a half vampire demon herself she never actually saw a demon eating another human before, the visual just put her in a state of shock that Sharleen couldnt bare to contain as containment from her stomach left out her mouth violently. The smell enough of the monster made her want to throw up "what the hell are you?" She questioned the monster not expecting a response.

"You look surprised. I can sense a demonic aura within you so don't think you are a saint." The monster was some type of fleshy substance, kind of reminds you of a thick rubbery of some source. I guess the better term for it was jello, and Sharleen hates jello. "We will meet again soon." Moving away to the vents of the sewers Kohaku went to go chase after it but decide to go against it since Sharleen wasnt feeling well.

Flashback Ends

"Now you see. Kohaku and I found where the boy lived and went to tell his parents what we saw." Sharleen explained to the gang what happened at Margret Zelle condo and who was inside her condo was know other than Keith Valentine. "So thats why you came to my house to terrify me about. I thought you was mad about me about something now i see you want my help in finding the boy." Keith stated all knowingly.

"No. What i want is for you to tell me where Hilda is, mother wants her at the palace as soon as possible." Sharleen rolled her eyes that Keith ignored what Sharleen wanted from him. "I wish I could help princess but I havent seen Hilda in years."

"You just saw her last year at my house on my damn birthday it wasnt that long ago!" Keith flinched at her screaming.

"I can't believe you too know each other." Alice said drinking the tea Keith brew up when Sharleen was explaining her story. "So what you're saying this creäture was not of this world and ate that boy we are looking for." Sharleen nod her head to confirm to Alice that what she stated was truth.

"At a warehouse not to far from here we have the boy backpack and we found a picture and then we searched for his house. Seeing you there we knew you was looking for the boy, i attacked because I didn't know if you was enemy or foe. So i pretended to be passed out in order to hear your motives." Keith looked at Sharleen surprised "are you insane! What if they killed you?"

"I didn't sense no evil intent within them Keith im not some little kid. Besides do you think I don't know how to handle myself Keith?" Eyeing Keith who lean back away from her. "I need your help. Since you are familiar with this so-called 'Malice' i believe you said. Can you help me?"

Yuri stood up to walk out the door "our client is dead. I am not putting my wife in danger again, we already fought Malice once before and I am not going to fight again unless I have no other choice. Sorry kid, we can't help you." Alice got up to grab her husband arm and argued with him about leaving her.

"If she needs our help then we must. Yuri I don't like this idea as much as you but what if it is prone to children? If we ever have a child then our baby wont be safe at all. Please lets help her."

"I'm done with heroic crap Alice. Saving the world twice is good enough don't you think?" Alice pulled on his collar to lean up against his ear whispering something that made her face turn red. "Okay im helping only because if I don't I wont have hot steamy se-" Alice covered her husband mouth to prevent him telling what she whispered in his ear.

Sharleen wrote down her number to Keith just in case he knows the where bouts of his sister when he finds her. Leaving out the condo they traveled to meet Kohaku to only find the warehouse destroyed and a banned Kohaku was no where in sight. Getting nervous Sharleen tried calling him only to be hit from behind knocking her out with her phone gripped tightly in her hand. "Yuri what the hell are you doing!?" Halley yelled at his friend "she was a lot of help. Look we can find this Kohaku guy by ourselves. Keith told me to do this, to prevent her from getting hurt. I'm sorry im only following the wishes of a friend." Halley understood but then again he was uncomfortable leaving her by herself. Coming from the shadows was Keith wearing 19th century clothes. "Thank you Yuri I got it from here. Once you find Kohaku tell him Sharleen is safe and I have her in my custody."

* * *

**There was a lot more to this chapter but it just became like a chapter I didn't like so I had to start over again to make it better. I hoped you like todays chapter, see you soon on the next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay lets continue the character BIO. The information I gather was from my story Shadow Hearts 1&amp;2: Aftermath**

**Fun Facts:**

**Yuri Volte Hyuga/Yuri Hyuga: Yuri journey set out when he met Alice Elliot who will soon be the love of his life back in 1914. Due to strange events that lead to Alice dying he set out again to find a way to bring Alice back by going back in time. Time reset and Alice is now alive, in 1916 an explosion hit the church Alice and Yuri was going to marry. Using a resurrection spell Roger saved them and was able to bring them back to life in another time period with little knowledge whether the spell worked. Yuri was resurrected along with his friends. Yuri Hyuga is now a detective working for only himself working on cases that was announced unsolvable along with his wife Alice Elliot Hyuga who practice in a doctor clinic. In the past Yuri had the power to fuse together with malice monsters, since the explosion it messed up his connection and instead of fusing together he has the power to sense Malice when it is near by.**

**Alice Elliot/Alice Marie Elliot Hyuga: In a past life Alice was killed by Atman and was later saved by Yuri when he went back in time. On the day of her wedding in 1916 an explosion hit and was cast a spell on along with her friends to come back to life in a different time period. With the help of Roger Alice along with the rest of the gang regain there memory thus beginning the start of a new life and rekindle the romance with her long time boyfriend from the not so distant past Yuri Volte Hyuga. After Yuri and Alice married they own a small business, in a three story building, with the top floor being there aparentment, second floor a detective agency office and and the ground floor being a small clinic. Now on a new case what adventure awaits Alice and her husband?**

_(If you want to see more information on Yuri and Alice check out Shadow Hearts WIKI)_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Chained

Cold, wet, cold dripping wet. Yuri wakes up with a migrating headache that was causing him a lot of pain. When he was about to rub his head he felt something cold and clanking on his wrist. His wrist chained up against the wall. Yuri thought back to how they got there but there was nothing, no memory at all, all that remain was that Sharleen was now with Keith. Hearing a loud shreeking scream Yuri tries to break free "Alice!" Yuri shouts his wife name. Alice responds back with a loud shrinking scream, full of anger Yuri tries to break free of his chains only to get hit in his abdominal region. "Stay still." The culprit said lurking in the shadows "I don't want my test subject getting antsy now do I?" It was a very demanding female voice. Yuri bite his lower lip and looked up at the woman "Listen lady I don't know what you are and why you want me but let go of my wife or you are seriously going to regret pissing me off." Yuri said calmly.

Having a good hearty laugh the woman step into the one lilted light so Yuri could see her face. She was very attractive with round shape glasses, her hair done in a long braid coming down her back placed on the right side of her face. Wearing a plain white lab coat, black stiletto heels, a black mid-thigh skirt with a pale blue blouse. "My dear sweet boy, you are hear as my test subject along with your lovely wife so I wont be relishing her." She smiled at him that sent Yuri shivers down his back.

"Why? Who the hell are you?"

"You ask way to many questions Mr. Hyuga. But i will gladly give you them but i will only give you five answers and only if i want to answer them. My name is professor Juliana Martin, that was one now you only have four left" still smiling at Yuri.

"Where are we?"

"At an underground facility in Nepal."

"How the hell we got to Nepal? Why are we here!?"

"We used a strong gas that left you, your wife and friend unconscious. It lasted until we reached Nepal and you are here to help me reach a very important discovery and I need your DNA to reach that goal."

"Why!"

"Why what? Please be more specific I hate when people don't put more detail into answers or questions."

"Why us? What is this project for what are you trying to reach?"

"You asked the limit of questions i gave you. You asked three questions so i would give you one of the three you ask. What is my little project for? My dear boy that is a secret" Yuri felt his eyes drifting to a close when Juliana whispered into his ear as she moved back he saw she had a tranquilizing gun "Pleasant dreams Yuri Hyuga."

**XxX**

Alice was beaten and drained, her throat was dry from lack of thirst and all the screaming she done. She was wearing a hospital gown that was now tearing from having being lashed by a whip. Hearing the sound of clicking heels Alice raised her head to see a woman with brown glossy hair "Your husband is quite the charmer Ms. Elliot its a shame I had to put him back to sleep. He was so broken when he heard your oh so lovely screams its sad you couldn't see his worried face or hear him calling your name due to your own anguish. Beaver where are you?"

A blob like substance emerge from the floor and began to speak "Why did you summoned me?"

"You need human life to stay satisfy and you wanted a human who is endorse with malice to sustain human form. That is why you wanted them right?"

"Yes i can practically taste the malice pouring out of that man veins along with the power. These humans are not like normal humans there must be more just like them."

"Who knows the world is full of the supernatural. As a scientist I am not supposed to belive in magic but i do i belive more than you know because I saw it with my own eyes and it was beautiful. Now what do you want to do first? Yuri is now sleeping soundly, the girl is weaken and the boy is fully aware and surround himself in a barrier, its your call."

"I want Yuri of course! I need that malice."

"Then you know the way to his cell." The blob left vanishing the same way he appeared. Juliana smiled at Alice and sat in the only chair in the room and just stared at Alice with her hazel brown eyes. "You are truly beautiful once Yuri is gone I'll make you mine, its sad i cant have you both but if I had to choose it would be you your much more obedient and trained than the wild card but you know what they say about bad boys?" Leaning in close to Alice ear "They have so much fun and experience, i also have no doubt that either one of your and very talented with your mouth's." A grunting noise was heard as Alice glared at the woman with little strength she had the just kept smiling at her.

"I must admit I was wrong about you. You are not easy to break but do not fear that will all soon change." Stepping away from Alice she took out a black whip and unleash a snapping sound "If you havent notice I like to be the one on top my little pet."

**XxX**

Halley wasnt afraid thanks to Alice magical barrier but he was also useless. Hearing Alice torched was painful to hear and he need to find some way to save her and Yuri. His door cell open an hour later after Alice stopped screaming to see Juliana smile at him "You people are very stubborn, makes it even more pleasurable for me to see you suffer."

"Why are you doing this to us!? We don't even know you."

"Ah so true but i know of you, all of you. I am very interested in your little group I mean you survived decades without aging, I know how it was done im just curious of what if you die will you come back?"

"That is not how it works you crazy bitch! It was a one time thing, how do you even know about that?"

"Hear i thought Yuri was the vulgar mouth and you was the shy smart one. My business with you isn't even about that I am just a scientist so im blaring out all kinds of questions for the knowledgable mind."

"Why?"

"Again you and Yuri with the same damn questions. I have a question for you too dear boy, how far do you think malice will spread?"

* * *

**That is it for now. I know that the chapters are short but once i like something at a certian point i'm going to stop writing befor it turns into something i dont like. Next chapter will be out soon sorry it took so long to post this hopefully the next one wont take long**

**Discliamer: I donot own Shadow Hearts**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to make an announcement.**

**To those who are confused with the storyline or have any concerns I would like to mention them. One is that this story should be on crossover, i had a plan and it didn't work out so i found something better i change the story around from what it used to be. Before i changed it to Shadow Hearts: Alter it was called Before and After: Shadow Hearts and it include a character that was from a cartoon tv show and i used her to be Shania niece. I didn't like what the story came to be so i had a major writers blog and thus created Alter from ideas that came into my head thinking about Yuri and Alice so became an all new turn for he better.**

**Why does the story so confusing with the chapters? Instead of deleting the previous chapters 1-5 and creating five ideas to add to it i decided to just leave the old story alone and just continue on with the new chapters that is why in the summary i put down a different story block and it starts on chapter five the new and improved styling involving only around Yuri gang and some characters from SHFTNW or plainly Shadow Hearts 3. If you don't want to see the previous chapters you can just go right ahead to chapter 5... or was it six? Its one of them.**

**I'm still a new writer so bear with me on this i am still trying. Hopefully last chapter and this one would prove to you that the plot isn't that hard to understand but to make things clearer i will write the full summary now that i have the villains.**

**Full Summary: **In the events of Shadow Hearts 3, Yuri and the rest of the gang are living the simple peaceful life until Malice broke out again. Assigned his next job Yuri and his wife Alice set out to meet there friend Halley for Yuri next case as a detective in finding a missing ten year old boy in Halley hometown, California. Meeting two people who they thought was responsible only to find out the truth they were there to confirm that the boy was killed by a Malice monster. Sharleen Von Del a vampire princess and her bodyguard slash boyfriend came to Cali to look for a fellow vampire, Keith and Joachim younger sister Hilda. Finding Keith with the help of Sharleen they was escorted to the location where Sharleen boyfriend was suppose to be instead it was a trap. When Keith left with Sharleen that is when Yuri, Alice and Halley was captured and was brought in an underground facility where they meet the monster responsible for killing the little boy Beaver and a beautiful scientist professor Juliana Martin. With a monster that consumes malice and becomes stronger with each dose of malice. How can the gang defeat something that gets stronger each day and how can Yuri gain back his powers? Only the time of the coming end can tell in Shadow Hearts: Alter... Pairings YurixAlice, OCxOC, KeithxMargarete, KarinxNicolai

* * *

Chapter Ten: Juliana

Flashback Two Years Ago Paris, France

"Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux"

"Désolé Juliana, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix à ce sujet, c'était une demande"

"Des conneries!" Those were the last words Juliana Martin spoke to the dean of College de Merri. Juliana is being transferred to a college in Zürich, Europe called Universitat Zürich. Now she really wished she wasn't taught different languages when she was old enough to walk and talk and one she regrets is German language such a natural pain, if she didn't impressed a professor visiting from Zürich she wouldn't have to leave her beautiful city.

"Adieu Paris" Those were her last words as the plane took off in the morning skies.

A Month arriving at Zürich Europe

Juliana couldn't believe there was such beauty in such a filthy country. She was absolutely breath taking. In Paris there were ton of lovely women that Juliana took an interest in but this woman was like no other. Light blonde hair, blue eyes, fair white skin, she looks like an angel fell from heaven with that flowing white halter dress. Since coming to Zürich Juliana have been going to a local park that is close by her apartment, coming for the past two weeks she has seen that same girl everyday. Her throat becomes dry when she looks at that angelic face that it makes her wonder would she ever have the nerve to talk to her. The clock strikes 3:00pm and that is when he always arrive. A man full of mystery that he seems so unapproachable. You know that saying, with an angel near by there is always a demon and that is what he was, an attractive... no sexy man beast. With a kiss on the cheek they strolled off together. That is the daily routine Juliana became accustomed to.

The next following day that same woman was sitting at the park bench reading the same book wearing a black hot pink pinstripe suit with a hot pink blouse. Walking towards her she sits a couple of meters away from her on the left side. Taking deep breaths Juliana starts to mumble a few words that caught the angel ears. "Did you say something miss?" She questions Juliana, _success!_ Juliana thought.

"Only that it's a nice day, how are you this fine evening?"

"Very well actually thank you. Are you enjoying the nice weather?"

"Yes, I never thought there were such a lovely park in Zürich."

"You never been to Europe before?"

"I moved from Paris, France last month due to a job transfer."

"Paris huh, ive been there before. It is such a romantic place to be in, the city of love is a true statement."

"From that ring I say you are quite the romantic and your husband must have good taste" the woman looks down at her ring and smiles.

"Yes I take great pride in this ring, not because its beautiful but it symbolism our love unity" Juliana mind was at a pure bliss, that there is a person who can show such loving eyes without second guessing her inner self. _I want to kiss her _Juliana bashfully looked away from having such a undecent thought. "He sure is a lucky man" Juliana said hiding her flush face.

"I'm sure he is but I feel im more lucky than he is to meet such a man."

Juliana interest peak in wanting to know more about them, "if you don't mind me asking. How did you meet? I mean ive seen him many times and he doesn't look the type of man you might be interested in."

"I suppose so, to many eyes we seem incompatible but to me I think we complete each other, he is yin and im his yang." Letting out a soft giggle Juliana blush more thinking how cute her laugh sounded, "I don't think I introduce myself. My name is Alice Hyuga and let me be the first to say welcome to Zürich." Looking at Alice extended hand with a pounding heart she looked at her blue eyes with a smile "Juliana Martin, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I see you made a made a new friend." Looking up Juliana couldn't breath, _he looks better up close! How can there be two people who are god like find each other? More like a devil and angel, wow looking at him is making me wet..._ Juliana didn't know where to look since her body was over heating from staring at either Alice and her husband so she just looked down at her shows. "Name is Yuri and who might this beautiful creature be?" If they wasn't in public Juliana clothes would be off in a second.

"Don't tease her. This is Juliana she just moved here from Paris. Juliana this is my husband Yuri." Taking a quick glance she saw his grinning face and the words he spoke next left her on pure impulse, "why you aint looking at me? What am I making you wet?" His smirk kept getting bigger and his words had a teasing amusement to them.

Hitting his arm lightly Alice glared at him which looked more like a pouting face "be nice Yuri."

"I am always nice dollface, we have to go." Hearing him say that Juliana heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. "It's already that time? (Sigh) I guess that's it then, It's nice meeting you Juliana" getting up from the park bench Juliana grabbed Alice hand before she could leave any further "can... can I see you tomorrow Alice?"

"Yes of course." Alice bright smiling face was all that infiltrated Juliana dreams until she saw her face again tomorrow. Tomorrow never came as Alice and Yuri never came back to the park for two whole months.

Two Months and Two Weeks Spain, Barcelona 

Juliana Martin was depressed and in love. She fell hard for both Yuri and Alice Hyuga... a married couple! That is not good at all, shouldn't that be considered taboo? But of course Juliana likes taking risk. She has been having fantasy wet dreams about them both, a sexual orgy that would send anyone over the edge of absolute pleasure. Needing a break from all this pint up tension she traveled to Barcelona to clear her head and enjoy her vacation. While walking enjoying the scenery after leaving her hotel suite Juliana caught the sight of blood on the street as she was walking. Most people would walk away but having a curious mind Juliana couldn't walk back. As she got closer she heard a shriveling scream that can burst your ear drums if up closer. Hiding behind a bush she saw what looked like a hideous monster and a man standing over it. The silhouette was very familiar. Walking away from that creature and into a brighter area than the shaded area she help back her scream.

"Damn, there's blood all over the new shirt you brought me Alice." _Alice? No they can't be..._ Juliana heart started racing as her thoughts went spiraling out of control. "Yuri I knew you hated that shirt so I really don't care what happens to it. Just don't expect for me to buy you another gift for a long time."

"You promise i just hate wishful thinking OW! That hurts woman I was only joking Ow! WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT DAMN BOOK!" Yuri emerging from the shadows along with his wife Alice. "You are such a jerk Yuri why did I ever marry you?"

"Because of my good looks and the great sex we have OW!"

"You are such a pig!" Alice stomped away from Yuri with flushed cheeks. As Yuri followed suit he felt like someone else besides them was around the area watching them, taking steps closer to the bush were Juliana was hiding her heart stop as he was millimeters away until Alice called him. Walking back to where his wife was Juliana took a moment to breathe placing her hands to her chest _who are they?_

Those words ramble to her head for almost her whole vacation she barely had time to even enjoy it with her mind playing tricks. Thinking maybe it wasnt real but she knew for a fact that it was so why try to deny it? Traveling back to Zürich she walked over to the park where she first laid eyes on the Hyuga's. Alice was sitting at the same bench talking to an old man who looks like if you touch him he would turn to dust. As they walked away she stalked behind him and when she did she was shock with the words Alice spoke.

"Being reincarnated isn't all that bad Roger its thanks to you i was able to live again and be with Yuri."

Flashback Ends Underground Lab Kathmandu, Nepal

Leaving Hailey cell Juliana heart beat's with joy thinking back when she first met Yuri and Alice Hyuga. As her mind did flips the ground started to shaking leading to a massive explosion that could be heard on the upper level of the facility. Getting nervous she ran to Yuri cell and see if Beaver was done with stealing whats left of Yuri Malice ability. Inside Yuri cell he was collapse on the floor with a 'human' form of Beaver standing over him "you look... normal" Juliana stated catching her breath staring at Yuri unconscious body.

"It feels good to have my body back. Who knew that this human had so much malice pint-up inside him." Beaver clenching and un-clenching his hands with a very creepy grin plastered on his face. "It looks like that vampire girl found us. You should have disposed of both those vampires when you had the chance" his voice raised at Juliana nativity.

"There not the targets we seek besides you only wanted Yuri Hyuga. I just brought the other two for mere examination."

"Yet you failed to bring the vampire's?"

"They were out of the soldiers reach. We didn't want to alarm any of the other residence. Lets just go before we get caught!" Rushing out of Yuri cell Juliana heart beat with sadness in the thought of leaving her beloved Yuri and Alice again. _I will come back for you..._

**XxX**

With a slash of her twin swords Sharleen dashed through each cell looking for Yuri, Alice and Hailey. Along with Keith and her boyfriend Kohaku assisting her she focused her energy on Yuri demonic aura. Not sensing anything that left her worried. Speeding up she felt her body pulling her to the basement level. Finding more cells and no bodyguards near by she took her time searching the cells until she felt two energy levels. Running to the nearest cell breaking down the door she met green eyes. "Hailey!"

"Sharleen!? How did you find us?" Hailey questioned ignoring the faint blush on his cheeks. "You lucky Keith stuck around longer enough to see you guys being taken away. Who's bright idea was to knock me out in the first place? I mean to think I thought you guys wouldn't do anything to me..." rambling on Hailey felt bad.

"Sorry Keith wanted you to stay out of trouble so he told Yuri to do it for him. He just wanted to keep you safe Sharleen."

Keith fails to understand that my mom asked me to find his sister knowing that there might be danger. I was willing to take on the task." Able to pick the cell lock to door open "let's go we need to find Alice and Yuri quick" Grabbing Hailey wrist they rushed out the cell ignoring the explosive sounds coming from the battle. frankly trying to find Alice or Yuri checking cell by cell until they found there friend.

Finding Alice body bloodied and bruised wasn't what they expected. Hailey felt a sting in his heart and an anger boiling in him that he hasn't felt in a long time. "You stay here with her I'll go find Yuri." Leaving him alone in a cell with Alice he lifted up her chin to see her tear stain face, her lips look so dry like she hasn't drunk anything for a long time. "They pay for this Alice. I'm sorry we left you to suffer again." Guilt washed over him as he saw her red puffy eyes open looking at him with a blank gaze. The stares stop when he heard Sharleen screamed. Picking her up bridal style he rushed out to see Sharleen pined to the ground by Yuri most powerful fusion form Amon.

* * *

**That is the end of chapter 10! I was going to send this on thanksgiving but I was just too busy sorry for the late update and I hope this will satisfy you until the next chapter. Happy Holidays from AngelRose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes so long right!? I thought I already publish this chapter last month... i guess not... Sorry for the delay, here is Chapter 11...**

Chapter Eleven: Rampage Part 1

Juliana POV:

My heart aches as i leave you both behind. I wont shead a tear because i know ill see you both again. Please dont hate me for what i have done because im doing this for you. We live inprisonment in this life we call living, but this is more like hell. We have been caged in our bodies and call ourselves human but we our just as merciless and vengeful as any other living creature. Demons are considered the offspring of the devil himself. If thats true then are humans consider the offspring of god itself. I dont believe that because we are living in our own hell. Killing each other, causing distruction, creating negative energy everywhere we go. I belive in heaven. Not the false religious heaven christians spout about. But a better heaven. Where we are still among the living only difference is that we are on a higher power than what we was created for. Every human mission is to get to heaven but sometimes paths take a toll for the worst. I believe you showed me the path. Seeing with my own eyes that the supernatural does esist is a remarkable gift that you both share. How long did it take for you to find this answer? Years? Months? Maybe even days? If so i want to acomplish more. With the help of Malice i can be able to achieve that goal and create a new better world.

**XxX**

Normal POV:

His power is frightening. Hailey frozen with Alice held tight in his arms he wonders the impossible. After being ressurected and gaining their memories back only a number of them still had thier powers. Alice with her healing magic, Hailey with his physic abilities are the few who still had access. Yuri power to fusion with monsters was no longer available. He can still however sense when malice is near by. So how was it possible that Yuri was able to fusion after such a long time. Was it sealed away? If so how was he able to tap into it?

"Hailey!" His mind was free when Sharleen shout his name. Using his abilities he pushed Amon off her and crashed him against the other side of the wall a few inches away from Sharleen who was coughing up air. "Damnit! (cough, cough) What is that thing?"

"Thats Yuri he can transform into monsters but this ability was sealed away."

"How is he able to use it if the powers are sealed away" brushing the dirt off her Sharleen stood tall as she summond her twin swords.

"I... I dont know" he really didnt.

"Well no use thiking about unessary things now. We need to get out of here. I'll distract him while you and Alice get out of here."

"No way am i leaving you alone with him! Amon is one of Yuri strongest fusion monsters... He can kill you..."

"Im stronger then i look. You had frist hand experience with my strengh, now go."

"I cant do it Sharleen i can hold him..."

"For how long!? Stop debating with me and just go... Realse him and get the hell out of here Ill be fine, trust me. Now GO!" Charging after Amon, Hailey wait a couple of seconds before releasing Amon free. Streching his arm out to pin Sharleen to the ground again. Expecting this she jumped mid air, spinning her body around she slashed him twice on his right cheek. With the gash blood start to pour from it and thus begin the battle for survival.

Elsewhere Kieth and Kohaku took out the remaining guys on the top level floors when an explosion rumble causing them to fall over. Another explosion happen this time the y saw it instead of feeling it. A blast coming from the basement and two flying figures go head to head. As the smoke cleared Keith gasped as he saw Yuri transformed into Amon fighting with princesss Sharleen.

Coming from the basement Hailey carrying Alice. Setting her down he looked at Keith with worry eyes. "We have to stop this before he kills her."

"I will admit one thing, Sharleen is strong. She will give a good fight but not long enough to calm his rampage. How did this happen!?"

"I dont know... I got Alice from inside her cell when i heard Sharleen scream. I came out to see her pinned to the ground by Amon. Do you have a spell to help calm him down?" Hailey questioned Keith since his specialty is ritchual spells.

"I dont know but i do know one thing this battle wont end well." Thinking of a quick spell he begins to prepare to recit it.

**XxX**

From one Ledge to the other Sharleen tries to stop Yuri wihout killing him. "AAAAH HAH!" Her battle cry was sounded when flames from her twin swords emerge and she let loose of the power. As the flames consume him he felled to where Keith and Kohaku was standing only a few feet away. Keith recital was now completed as he enchanted a binding spell. "Earth that roots the trees, summer that makes the sun shine bright, rock's that fall from the moon, blood that cripples the soul, stop those that seek harm and capture thy enemy... MONTRO BIDALAS!" emerging from the ground was a vast of vines that capture the falling Amon. Glowing red the vines begin to drain Amon energy. With a loud roar the beast fell unconcious and transformed back to normal.

"What the hell was that! You didnt tell me he can do some shit like that!" Sharleen yelled angerly yet out of breath.

Keith rolled his eyes, "You only knew him for two days so of course you dont know. And watch your mouth young lady" Keith scolded.

"Im a hundred and 140 years old Keith! Im old enough to be someone ansestor! Now is not the time to..."

"Um guys i hate to stop all the conforting words but we have a problem. What are we going to do now?" Kohaku interupted with his concerning question.

"Do what we planned in the begining. To find and retrieve Hildegard Valentine."

* * *

**Yes i know, i know... Why did i stop here? The chapter is way to short... But there is a reason for that. Now that im back in school i have no time to write and this chapter was suppose to be action pact but unfortuitly its not. The next instulation will be longer and more jam pack. So bare with me... Until i get internet back at my house you can forget daily updates for a while. **

**Ill see you guys next time with an alll new chapter! I dont know how long that will be but hopfully not too long...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts **


	12. Chapter 12

**I have all these ideas for my new chapters for my stories for the past two weeks. Now i cant remeber none of my new ideas which really sucks! For both me and you. Not to worry i came up with a very interesting chapter that i think you will enjoy. Here is chapter 12 of Shadow Hearts Alter...**

_**Previously on Shadow Hearts: Alter chapter 11;**_

_**"Thats Yuri he can transform into monsters but this ability was sealed away."**_

_**"How is he able to use it if the powers are sealed away"**_

_**"I... I dont know"**_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Rampage part 2

Normal POV:

California, Margret Zelle house 2:25PM

The room was pitch black and damp with the coldness of the atmosphere. Alice body felt numb with how stiff her joits felt when she tried to get herself up. Head pounding wondering where her husband was and why don't she feel his presence at all. "Aah!" Clenching her head Alice collapsed on the cold tile floor as memories sweapt through her brain.

Flashback

_"Your husband is quite the charmer Ms. Elliot its a shame I had to put him back to sleep. He was so broken when he heard your oh so lovely screams its sad you couldn't see his worried face or hear him calling your name due to your own anguish. Beaver where are you?"_

_"Why did you summoned me?"_

_"You need human life to stay satisfy and you wanted a human who is endorse with malice to sustain human form. That is why you wanted them right?"_

_"Yes i can practically taste the malice pouring out of that man veins along with the power. These humans are not like normal humans there must be more just like them."_

_"Who knows the world is full of the supernatural. As a scientist I am not supposed to believe in magic but I do I believe more than you know because I saw it with my own eyes and it was beautiful. Now what do you want to do first? Yuri is now sleeping soundly, the girl is weaken and the boy is fully aware and surround himself in a barrier, its your call."_

_"I want Yuri of course! I need that malice."_

_"Then you know the way to his cell." The blob like substance disappeared._

_Hazel brown eyes stared at her with admiration "You are truly beautiful once Yuri is gone I'll make you mine, its sad i cant have you both but if I had to choose it would be you your much more obedient and trained than the wild card but you know what they say about bad boys?" Whispering in Alice ear "They have so much fun and experience, i also have no doubt that either one of your and very talented with your mouth's."_

_"I must admit I was wrong about you. You are not easy to break but do not fear that will all soon change." Stepping away from Alice she took out a black whip and unleash a snapping sound "If you haven't notice I like to be the one on top my little pet."_

Flashback Ends

Sweat glistening from her face as she tried to catch her breath. Alice yelled for help as she couldn't get up off the floor. Rushing in the room was Hailey. A small weak smile graced her face as she was excited to see her friend safe and unharmed. "Alice how did you get out of bed? Your on bed rest and need to calm down don't worry we are safe and so is Yuri." Alice was so happy to hear that her husband was alright. Helping her back into bed Alice eyes closed shut, Halley worrying about her falling out of bed again rest with took a chair into her room to watch her sleep.

6:00PM

Alice woke up to hear a loud scream across the room from hers. Sitting up Alice called out to Halley to see what was going on until she heard Yuri calling her name. Getting up off the bed at a slow pace she walked over to the door to see Yuri. Restraining him on the bed was Keith and Kohaku. "Yuri calm down your safe, your with friends" Halley tried talking to him. Seeing Alice out of bed again he tried to bring her back in the room when Yuri called her name again. "Please let me help him Halley" pleading to her friend.

Not able to resist Alice sad eyes he help her walk closer to Yuri bed as she placed her hand on his cheek to start caressing his face to sooth his mind. "Im right here baby. Please calm down your causing a scene Yuri. Yuri I have something to show you when you wake up baby." Leaning over Alice whisper sweet words in his ear. Once she started talking to him he begun to calm down his breathing at a normal pace.

Letting him go the guys left the room to give Alice some privacy with her husband. Back at the living room Halley saw Sharleen asleep on the couch. Taking a seat Kohaku lifted the petit girl onto his lap as she rest her head on his chest. "Now that your friend is awake what are you going to do once Yuri come too?" Kohaku asked Halley who was still staring at the sleeping princess. "Most likely Yuri would want to find those guys and hunt them down for his powers back" in a trance like state.

"Well I wish you luck. Once Shar wakes up were heading out to find a lead on Hilda. Keith you want to tag along?"

"Nah I rather not. Besides, I need to check up on my idiot brother to see what he is doing. Please let me know once you find her" Keith informed Kohaku.

"I guess were going our separate ways huh?" Halley felt his heart pounding

"Yeah I guess so but don't worry we still have time left before this one wakes up" pointing at his girlfriend. Little did they know that their adventure would be link by faith and will see each other again in the near future.

* * *

**Yeah ik short chapter. Im not going to lie I had a major rewriters blog for the past two months... which now its three months. Along with no internet at my house. I have to say this is the worst time for me! I wanted this chapter to be longer, at last it wasn't, so im really sorry guys. Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter. Until then see you next time, have a great April Fools Day and here is a sneak peek of the next chapter; **

**_"We finally found you Hildegard Valentine!"_**

**_"Meet the princess of the vampire nation and her little bodyguard."_**

**_"Sharleen, Kohaku! Your back!"_**

**_"I am afraid to say this but we are in bigger trouble then I thought"_**

**_"Beaver how long will this last exactly?"_**

**_"It takes time to perfect the ultimate plan. Now that woman is gone I can now take over this world and the other dimensions."_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow Hearts**


End file.
